


The Futanari Journeys of Aqua

by ThatFutaGuy



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Anal, Creampie, F/F, Futanari, Giantess - Freeform, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Virginity, Rough Sex, Sexual Coercion, Tentacle Sex, blowjob, cumflation, excessive cum, tiny girl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFutaGuy/pseuds/ThatFutaGuy
Summary: A still trapped Aqua is given a task by a strange entity in the Realm of Darkness. In exchange for her freedom, she is to steal the light of the seven princesses of heart using a newly granted Organ. Seeing no other option and to rid herself of the curse, Aqua happily agrees.
Relationships: Aqua/Ariel, Aqua/Moana, Aqua/Rapunzel, Aqua/Tinkerbell, Aqua/kida
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**“Aqua… Aqua….. Awaken”**   
  
Aqua’s eyes fluttered open, the familiar sight of the waters of the Realm of Darkness greeted her. She didn’t acknowledge the voice as she didn’t perceive it, its command unknowingly rousing her from her slumber. She rolled over from her side onto her back and let out a long desperate sigh. She wondered why she even bothered waking up, there was nothing to do around here besides defend herself from the occasional heartless. It was impossible to tell when nights or days were so she just fell asleep whenever. Aqua didn’t even know how long she’d been stuck in here for, she didn’t seem to have aged a day since being trapped in this horrid realm. Oh how she longed for release… the thought of giving herself to the darkness had crossed her mind a few times. She could use her keyblade to end things as well… she was told removing a heart was painless. But she could never bring herself to do it, maybe it was cowardice or some misguided will to continue on in hopes of rescue. She didn’t really know. As she stared up at the sky she felt something was off. Like something had happened. She pushed herself up into a seated position and looked around the beach. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary… but Aqua knew something was different.  **“If you seek the path, it is yet to reveal itself.”** A strange voice in her head echoed. Knowing better not to trust the voices she heard coming from this place, Aqua leaped up from the ground and drew her keyblade, striking her fighting stance. “Who’s there? What path?”   
  
**“The path to your salvation… if you so choose it.”**

“Show yourself! Where are you hiding!?” She circled around her position, getting ready for anything.

**“I have no true form. My existence is beyond understanding. I was trapped here as you were long ago.**   
  
“Like I’m just supposed to believe some voice inside of my head in the Realm of Darkness? Yeah nice try.” She scoffed.

**“I cannot make you trust me, but realize that at the moment you are without allies. We seek a common goal of escaping this realm. You are the key to getting both of us free. However this key comes at a cost: You have taken on a… flesh curse down below.”**   
  
“Down below? What do you mean down below?!” There was no response and once more the world was quiet except for the waves. Seeing that there was no immediate danger, she put away her keyblade and exhaled in frustration. Aqua was tired of being jerked around by the entities of this place, always speaking in riddles and trying to lead her away from the light, this entity had to be no different but it was possible he was speaking some truth.

_ Down below… Down below where?  _ Aqua thought to herself as she continued to stare out into the watery expanse before her. As she was thinking what the voice meant and shuffling her thighs as she was getting antsy, she felt something in her underwear. She slipped a hand into her shorts to see what it was and gasped as she felt something soft and flesh above where her private parts were. She was quick to investigate, taking off her black leggings and dropping her shorts to her ankles. Sure enough there was a clear bulge in her blue lace panties. Her hand trembling, afraid of what horror had grown above her crotch she grabbed her panties by the top and pulled them down to reveal a cream colored penis and a set of testicles right above where her vagina was. 

“Wh-at the… is this what he meant by “Down below”? Perv…” She reached under her new set of testicles and was relieved to find she still had her vagina. She looked at her new set of genitals quizzically and started touching them to get a feel for it. She’d never really seen a man’s penis in person, only through anatomy books and diagrams. She knew how the organ worked. Her balls were on the larger side but nothing too massive. Her flaccid cock was fat and plump, uncut like a newborn. She grasped the stretchy skin and played with it, moving it, pulling it, stretching it and hiding her head with it. This playing soon turned to a bit of an unconscious stroking as she thought of what she was supposed to be doing with it.   
  
_ So this is the tool I’m supposed to use? On what? I mean what else do you do with a penis? I don’t feel like I have to pee… I don’t know where my pee would come out if I had to go. The only other thing would be… sex.  _ She looked around again.  _ Nobody to have sex with so….  _ “Ahh!” She exclaimed as suddenly, a small rope of a white substance shot out from her pisshole. She was so lost in thought she didn’t realize she was hard. Her cock had grown to a substantial length, it dwarfed the tiny hand that was stroking it. Her head was finally uncovered from it sheathe as she marveled at the eight inches of girl meat protruding from her crotch. “Oh that must have been… wait a second.” She looked down at where the pre-cum had fallen and noticed it had a dark aura. She reached down and cupped the grains of sand it had fallen into. This was a clue. It had to be.

She realized that this curse was one of darkness, this entity was not of the light. It sickened her to have this darkness stewing inside of her and she had to get it out at all costs. Planting herself on the ground, Aqua spread her naked legs, getting as comfortable as she could. The sand of the beach riding up into her ass crack as she moved around a bit. She laughed a little as it tickled her. When she was finally comfortable, Aqua gripped her girldick loosely with both hands and started to stroke.

“Oooh” she breathed out in relief as stroking her cock felt really good to her. She was never really one to masturbate, only doing it every so often when she felt the urge to. The pleasure seemed to build and increase in intensity in a way she wasn’t used too as she continued to jerk off. She closed her eyes to lose herself in her thoughts as she usually did during this activity and found her mind drifting to her memories of the Princesses of heart she’d encountered on her journey.

  
Snow White came to mind first, she was a beautiful girl; the fairest of them all. Her beautiful snow white skin and plump red lips… how good they would look wrapped around her cock. Her memory slowly turned to imagining the girl on her knees. Aqua forcing her thick girl meat into Snow’s throat, her red lipstick staining her cock as she bobbed up and down on it. Aqua sped up her jerking as she imagined covering Snow White’s face in her a torrent of girl goo.

  
Next was Sleeping Beauty, Princess Aurora. Aqua thought of all the dirty thing she could due to the princess while she was incapacitated. She didn’t know where these lewd thoughts were coming from but didn’t find them strange at all. The attraction simply felt natural. She could turn over and plow her holes without any worry of her waking up. She would sleep soundly with Aqua’s cum inside of her without complaint.

Lastly was Cinderella, who during her adventure Aqua acknowledged that the girl was incredibly gifted in the rear. Honestly, she thought it was why her Stepsisters were so jealous of her. Plus those incredible feet… mmmm. Aqua imagined them wrapped around her cock, her pristine soles jerking her to completion. She would then throw up that skirt… or maybe pull down those workers pants depending on the outfit to see those beautiful round cheeks. She must be so tight or perhaps she wasn’t? The girl could be sexually adventurous for all she knew, maybe she enjoyed sticking things up her ass and fucking herself silly to pass the time in that wretched house.

All these perverted thoughts were doing the trick, the more Aqua lost herself to them the quicker she approached her first orgasm. “Yes, yes! Almost there, I can feel it. Get me homeeeeeeeeee!” Aqua threw her head back as she felt her balls tighten up, and her urethra fill with her burgeoning load. Her penile orgasm was like nothing she’d felt before. It wasn’t as intense as one of her regular orgasms but it was a lot more visceral. When the orgasm finally hit , she struggled to keep her cock pointed away from her as it fired long ropes of cum into the sand before her, as well as into the air. These aerial strands to her dismay fell onto her clothing, face and hair. The surrounding area began to smell of a sweet honey as her quaking cock unloaded what had to be about a liter of cum. The sand in front of her was stained darker with jizz and when she finally stopped cumming took a look at the mess she’d made. Her outfit was utterly ruined, covered in long sickly sweet strands of baby batter. She could feel it on her scalp and caked on her face, it was warm and disgusting. She could feel the darkness coursing through it. That same darkness contained in the virile goo proceeded to fly from her body and the sand to form a door.

**“Congratulations, Keyblade wielder. You have completed your first step in leaving this accursed realm.”** The voice finally came to her again.

“First step? What do I have to do next?” Aqua had finally “seen the light” as it was. Now that escape was right in front of her she’d do anything to keep pushing forward.

**“Find the seven princesses, take their light and your curse shall be lifted.”**

“Seed of light… Got it.” Aqua nodded in confirmation, but she couldn’t go just yet. She wasn’t going anywhere until she was clean and luckily she had the world’s largest bath in front of her. 

She proceeded to strip naked, feeling the cool breeze on her body. Her figure was lightly toned, she was surprised she could maintain some semblance of fitness here as she hadn’t eaten or drank in quite some time. In this place she found she didn’t need to attend to normal functions that would sustain a human being. She stepped forward into the cool waters and began scrubbing her face with her hands to get all of the cum out. She missed having an actual shower and soap for this sort of thing. As she cleaned herself, she wondered about the intentions of this being. She figured her mission was sexual in nature, she’d need to ejaculate inside all of the princesses but for what purpose? To get them pregnant? She couldn’t see what it’s goal would be to have seven little Aqua’s running around. She figured that in the end it didn’t matter, even if she unleashed some untold evil at least she’d be in the real world where she could save Ventus and Terra. With the three together they could stop this entity like old times. At this point she’d been completely clean and she made her way to dry land she found that her clothes had miraculously been cleaned. She figured it had been the work of the mysterious voice. Aqua got redressed and then walked over to the door. She grabbed the knob and opened it, stepping forward into the unknown.

-To Be Continued-


	2. Rapunzel

Aqua stepped out into what looked to be a girl’s room. The door that had formed from the darkness contained in her semen disappeared behind her. From the purple bed to the large wardrobe with a mirror and female mannequin beside it was pretty obvious who the room belonged to. She heard a humming coming from her left so she turned to see who this room's occupant was. There was a girl sitting at a vanity brushing her hair… ALOT of hair. This blonde girl in a purple dress was trying to brush the longest set of hair Aqua had ever seen. Her hair had to be the length of several human beings. Aqua guessed maybe thirty feet but that was a lowball estimate. She figured this was the girl whose light she needed to steal. The last thing she wanted to do was resort to force, hopefully she’d comply and Aqua could be on her way.

“Um, Hello? I’m sorry for coming in uninvited. I’m kind of lost.” She realized that was the worst excuse she could have come up with but the words had already left her mouth.

The girl stopped her brushing and turned around to face her. Aqua had to admit that she was beyond beautiful and her skin was beyond fair. Her face had a pair of large green eyes and a face that was as cute as a button. This girl gave off an aura of pure innocence. There was no mistaking it: She was a Princess of Light.

“Are you… real? Am I dreaming right now or is there a living breathing person in front of me?” The Princess said in disbelief.

“I am very real, yes. I certainly feel like I’m in a dream but this isn’t one.” Aqua gave a very depressed laugh at her current situation.

“My goodness!” She got up from her seat and ran over to where Aqua was standing. Her inquisitive eyes studying Aqua like she was an alien. “You’re the first visitor I’ve had in this tower, I guess I can thank the heavens you got lost.”

“First visitor, really? I guess that makes me special. You got a name?”

“Rapunzel.” The blonde girl got out of her seat, her long hair trailing on the ground behind her. She extended a hand and Aqua shook it.

“I’m Aqua, it’s nice to meet you.”

“Oh boy, um I must look like a wreck. Jeez, I wasn’t expecting visitors. I don’t smell funny, do I?”

“No, you don’t. You smell good actually, really good.”

“Whew, that’s a relief. So, you need help finding your way to Corona? Does that mean you’d be leaving right away?”

  
  


“Wow you are just full of questions, aren’t you? Well I’ve got a question for you, does no one know you’re up here?”

“Nope. It’s for my own safety.” Rapunzel’s hair lifted from the ground and shot across the room, surprising Aqua. She’d seen so many strange things during her adventures but magic hair? That’s a new one.

“My mother says that the outside world is filled with bad people and untold horrors, so she keeps me locked up in here. I know it sounds bad but my Mother is just trying to keep me safe.”

“Then why are you being so friendly to me? Aren’t I one of those evil people your Mom told you to stay away from?” Especially with this dark…. Thing between my legs. Aqua flexed her new organ inside her panties at the thought.

“You don’t strike me as an evil person but I think there’s something odd about you.” Rapunzel hair deftly opened up a chest and began scrounging around in it using multiple hair tendrils.

“Odd?” Aqua was taken aback, had she figured out her secret? Did Princesses of light have such power? “How so?”

“You strike me as someone special. Like someone who could be my friend, I’ve never had one before!” She sounded excited at the prospect.

Her hair had finished its mission and flew back across the room, placing the map in Aqua’s hands. Aqua felt how silky smooth and soft it was as the tendril returned to Rapunzel’s side. She took a glance at the map to keep up her facade and then rolled it up and stored it in her pocket. Getting close to Rapunzel might be easier than she thought.

“Thank you, it means a lot. I’m not really in a rush to be anywhere so I can stay here with you for a bit, it’s what friends are for right?”

“So, I’ve been told. I have to get most of my information from books that Mother brings for me to read. Which brings me to something I think you can help me with.”

“Sure, what is it?” Aqua asked as Rapunzel ran over to her bed and dove underneath it. Aqua followed as was greeted by a perfect view of her back side, her ass stuck up high in the air as she rummaged around underneath her bed. Her dress wasn’t see through but the swaying of her butt was enough to get Aqua’s penis stimulated. She felt it growing harder and longer in her panties, pushing against them and fighting to break free. Her hand immediately went to cover the growing bulge in her shorts hoping Rapunzel wouldn’t see when she turned around. She cursed herself for having the self-control of a thirteen-year-old boy but found herself unable to look away. She never considered herself a lesbian but this view was something else!

“So..uh what are you looking for?” Aqua stammered.

“Well Mother doesn’t show me everything from the outside world. She keeps a collection of books that I’m not allowed to read but since she’s been gone for a few weeks, I managed to get the lock off the cabinet they are kept in. I hid them underneath my bed and there’s one in particular I need to show you.”

“You’re certainly resourceful. What kind of books are we talking about?”

“A lot of adult stuff. Romance novels, anatomy books, some more violent stuff. I thought it would be fitting to read up on them since today is my 18th birthday.”

“Oh, happy birthday. Sorry I didn’t bring a present but y’know I was expecting to be out here.”

“It’s no problem, you being here is a present in itself. I was hoping for a handsome gentleman but you should do just fine!”

“Just fine with what?” 

Rapunzel slid out from under the bed and stood up, clutching a book between her arms. “Making a Woman out of me of course!”

If Aqua was drinking something she would have spit it out… there’s no way she meant what she thought she meant but the suspicion was confirmed when Rapunzel handed her the book. The cover was plain but she recognized the title, “Kama Sutra.” She remembered the name from when she was pouring through the archives and the Land of departure. It was apparently a grand text on sexual positions that had been lost to time. Now it was in the hands of an impressionable, innocent, barely legal girl.

“Rapunzel are you… asking to have sex with me?”

"I am asking to have the sex with you but like as friends, not in any romantic way." She said awkwardly. "I want to try out some of the positions in this book. They look like a lot of fun!”

I can't believe what I'm hearing. Stealing her light is going to be a cinch but I have to continue to play dumb, she can read me somehow. I can't seem too into it. "Rapunzel this is kind of sudden, I mean we just met and well I’m a girl and.."

"Oh, pish posh” Rapunzel scoffed “No else is gonna have sex with me, I can’t be picky. Plus, we're friends, right? And you owe me one for the map.”

“Well that’s true. I wouldn’t want to be ungrateful. But what spurred this on? You don’t seem like the kind of girl who would be into this stuff.

“Aqua you don’t understand, for the past week or so it’s like a fire is burning in my vagina. But no matter how much I rub and stick things in there or play with my butt, nothing seems to work.”

_ Jeez, Butt stuff? Maybe she isn’t as innocent as she seems… _

“So, I figured what I needed was the real deal. A really long penis, big and fat just like in the books. Something that would really fill me deep and stretch me out, you know?”

Aqua clutched her crotch harder as Rapunzel’s words seemed to stir the lust within her, Aqua’s futa cock throbbed and strained to get free from its fabric prison. It was at this point that Rapunzel had noticed Aqua’s fidgeting and her hands clasped to the front of her shorts.

“Is something wrong Aqua? What are you hiding down there?” Rapunzel's hands moved and grabbed Aqua’s wrists to pull her hands away. Aqua tried to resist her even though she knew this was how she’d get home it still was incredibly awkward for her. When Rapunzel had pulled Aqua’s hands to her sides, her eyes got really big with curiosity at what she was hiding underneath.

“Looks like you got me a present after all! But why hide it in your pants…” She poked it experimentally which caused it to twitch in response. “Is this… a Penis?” She looked up at a blushing Aqua.

“Surprise?” Aqua said half-heartedly.

“How did you get one? Were you born with it?”

“Yes I was, always had it.” Aqua lied through her teeth. “We’re both special. You have your hair and I have a big dick.”

“Dick? That’s a funny thing to call it. I think we need to see what we are working with; I’ll be the judge if it’s big or not.” Two blonde hair tendrils reached up from the ground and hooked themselves onto Aqua’s waistband and pulled shorts down to her ankles. Rapunzel could see the blue lace panties she was wearing were being pulled away from her body by the throbbing erection underneath, a small wet stain had been formed near the top of her underwear from the cock head pointing up underneath. The hair tendrils then moved to remove the underwear and her cock sprung free, sending a gob of pre-cum flying towards Rapunzel’s face. 

Rapunzel was slightly taken aback by the hot sticky goo landing on her nose. She rubbed over it with her finger and began rubbing the foreign jelly between her index finger and thumb.

“Is this… semen?” Rapunzel put her fingers up to her nose and sniffed it. The smell was sweet as honey but there was something… off about it.

“Yes that’s my semen… why?” 

“I sense something. Not sure what but like a presence… a dark presence.”

_ Crap, if she realizes something’s off!  _ “Well your mother was right about there being a lot of Darkness in the world. Some of it may have rubbed off on me in my travels.”

“You may be right; you don’t seem evil.” Rapunzel that licked her fingers clean, the taste of her cum was sweet as the smell. She closed her eyes and savored the flavor, unbeknownst to her however a bit of her light was sapped and given to Aqua.

Aqua could feel this light enter her body but it wasn’t enough. She’d need to get more of her cum inside of Rapunzel.

“Mmmm. Delicious.” Rapunzel opened her eyes and focused on Aqua’s package. She cupped Aqua’s balls to feel their weight and grasped her cock, feeling her heartbeat through the tender meat. “You were right… This is a big dick!” She exclaimed.

“Yes, it is and you are free to use it as you see fit.” Aqua smiled mischievously. “Was there a particular position you wanted to try?”

Rapunzel stood up to face Aqua, “I may know a few…” She said lustily as she embraced Aqua and brought her into a kiss. When their soft lips met, Aqua shuddered feeling as if electricity was coursing through her body. This was her first kiss, not something she’d thought she’d share with a girl but she welcomed it nonetheless. They kissed again and again, each time holding the kiss for a little longer until Rapunzel took the initiative and pushed her tongue into Aqua's mouth. Aqua was taken aback slightly but returned the favor, their tongue slipping past each other and awkwardly exploring each other's mouths. For both of them this was their first kiss and despite how clumsy it was, they both were getting wet for each other.

Meanwhile, Rapunzel’s hair was acting as horny as its owner. It snaked its way Aqua’s right leg, splitting into separate tendrils. One tendril slid into the pert confines of her butt crack, rubbing her forbidden hole while another slid between her pussy lips and began playing with her clit. Aqua opened her eyes in shock at the feeling of this silky hair invading her private parts, her cock throbbed hard against Rapunzel’s belly in response. She couldn’t believe Rapunzel had such fine control of her hair. Aqua mumbled a complaint into Rapunzel’s mouth but it was unable to be vocalized as Rapunzel was sucking on her tongue so fervently. The tendrils continued their exploration, pushing into her wet snatch and into the tight confines of her asshole. 

“MMPHH!” Aqua groaned at being suddenly violated by the coarse hair, she could feel them worming around inside of her getting deeper and deeper. Like corkscrews they burrowed in and out of her, hitting every nerve and pleasure center imaginable. Her legs were starting to tremble and she found herself falling into Rapunzel’s arms, their kissing becoming sloppier and more rabid. Rapunzel’s hair then began undressing Aqua, yanking off her various accessories until nothing was left but her top. Next, she undressed herself undoing the string on her top and Rapunzel pulled away from Aqua’s mouth, a long trail of saliva connecting their wet mouths broke as she did. She let the top fall to the ground, revealing her pear-shaped breasts to Aqua. Aqua’s tits were a lot bigger than Rapunzel’s which were small and petite with a perky set of nipples. 

Both of them were panting hard, staring at each other hungrily. Rapunzel wiped the spit from her mouth and said, “I never thought kissing would be that intense.” Her hair hooked around her skirt and dropped to her ankles so she could step out of it while Aqua stepped out of her undergarments and started taking her top off. Her top was surprisingly good at keeping the real size of her breasts a secret as they were large enough to be a problem in combat. Rapunzel mouth dropped in shock as these massive double D tits jiggled free of the tight-fitting fabric. Her areolas were raised like big pink mountains, their peaks a set of inverted nubs. 

“They’re so big!” She said with slight jealousy. “What’s your secret? I bet it’s all that outside food that Mother won’t let me have, that made them so big.”

“I-I.. ahhh don’t know!” Aqua arched her back with a moan, Rapunzel’s hair still doing its thing. The fine hairs had managed to slip past the narrow entrance to her cervix and was directly penetrating her womb bringing untold amounts of pleasure. She started to jerk herself off unable to resist the feeling in her cock. However, Rapunzel's hair pried her hands away and wrapped itself tightly around the base of her shaft. She winced in slight pain as she felt her cumvein being cut off and the blood flow being restricted. Her cock was starting to swell to a greater girth from the blood being trapped inside. 

“Wh-what are you doing?” Aqua stammered.

“I don’t want you orgasming just yet! We still have those positions to try!” Rapunzel then sent more of her magic hair to wrap around Aqua’s ankles and proceeded to lift her off her feet, spinning her upside down.

“Whoa hey! Give me a little heads up first.” Aqua’s was rattled being thrown off balance and inverted like this. She found herself being dragged over to Rapunzel and lifted so her head was level with Rapunzel’s crotch. Aqua sight was immediately drawn to the massive bushy blonde hair above Rapunzel's fat mound.

_ Well I guess the carpet does match the drapes; I wonder if she can move this stuff too. Aqua’s thoughts were interrupted as she was suddenly thrust into her dripping snatch _

“This one is called 69. Kind of a funny sounding number. I hope you’re hungry!” She said.

Aqua could feel the heat radiating from the wet opening that was pressed against her mouth and nose. She’d had a decent idea of what Rapunzel wanted to do but she wasn’t really keen on sticking her tongue in another girl’s pussy but you do what you have to do to escape the realm of darkness. Thankfully her pussy smelled like fresh strawberries and tasted like it too. As Aqua’s tongue reluctantly passed into her folds and scraped against her walls, she wondered if all the princesses would taste this good. She reached both her hands around to grab Rapunzel’s small perky butt and pushed herself closer. She lapped and swallowed the delicious juices flowing into her mouth, hungrily slurping away at her virgin snatch.

Rapunzel let out a haughty moan and released her hand from Aqua’s blue hair. Her body was shaking from Aqua’s cunnilingus, Aqua’s tongue was a lot different from using her own fingers, it was wet, warm and her hot breath sent shivers up her spine. Her small chest heaved up and down as she was breathing heavy, she shook her head to steady herself so she could turn her attention to the swollen cock in front of her. The first thing that hit her was the powerful musk emanating from her crotch, a mix of the juices leaking from her pussy that was still being drilled and the bit of pre-cum still glistening on the head. Grabbing one of Aqua’s thick cheeks she pushed the cock towards her lips, planting a kiss on its flaring pisshole. Nothing came out of it, any pre-cum was being trapped by the hair locked firmly around Aqua’s cumvein. Rapunzel’s jaw slowly opened to let the pink cock meat inside of her mouth and gave Aqua’s ass another push to get it in as deep as possible.

“Gllmph!” Her eyes watered as hot girlcock filled her mouth to the brim, bulging her left cheek around its awesome girth. Rapunzel spat and spluttered down Aqua’s rod, lubing it with her drool while she dug another hand into Aqua’s cheek and tried to push it even farther in. “

Hggk! Gllkh!” A look of determination was on her face as she started bobbing her head forward and back, treating Aqua’s girldick like a popsicle she was trying to get to the center of. The taste of her cock was intoxicating, Aqua’s sweat and pre-cum was like the most delicious of sweets she’d ever tasted. However, her tiny mouth was hindering her efforts to get it all the way into her throat, only being able to take her as deep as her tonsils before she started to gag. Rapunzel’s cheeks caved as she sucked her with all of her might, her tongue dug under her foreskin and massaging her head.

She decided to try a different tactic. Rapunzel’s hair wrapped firmly around Aqua’s waist; her hands were gripping the fat assflesh tightly. She was ready and the moment Aqua’s broad, pink cockhead kissed against Rapunzel’s tonsils, she pushed with all of her might and rammed her face down that big cock. Rapunzel’s eyes nearly rolled back in their sockets as her slender neck distended around Aqua’s girth. GLURK! Her hair continued to use Aqua’s as a dildo and her fat member in and out of Rapunzel at an incredible rate, producing rough spitting and gagging sounds that could be heard throughout the tower.

Rapunzel couldn’t believe what she was feeling, a mix of ecstasy, lightheadedness and fear. Aqua’s dick was only getting fatter and more swollen as she continued, her throat being stretched and bulging out so obscenely she looked like a frog. To make matters worth as if in perfect sync, the two girls orgasmed at near the same time. Aqua’s pussy gushed like a fountain showering Rapunzel’s face in her juices while Rapunzel squirted just as powerfully, her first time doing so. She honestly thought she’d made the mistake of peeing in Aqua’s mouth but figured it was something else from what Aqua just did. The intensity of the orgasm wracking her body caused her to start choking uncontrollably as her throat started to seize around Aqua’s girth and the saliva that had collected around it. Her limbs felt like Jello and couldn’t pull herself free from the monster futa cock lodged in her gullet so her hair did it for her. As Aqua’s cock was wrenched free and left the ruined confines of her throat, the throat slime that had been gathered slopped down Rapunzel’s chin and landed on Aqua’s swinging bust down below. Rapunzel let out a lewd burp, saying “Excuse me.” in response and swallowing what had come up from her throat.

On the other side of things, Aqua was feeling like she was going to explode. The vaginal orgasm that had rocked her body combined with Rapunzel’s intense blowjob had her cock ready to ejaculate but it was being denied by the hair choking her chicken. Her balls felt tight and she could feel an immense pressure in her cumvein as all of that building semen had no place to go. Her urethra began to bulge outwards as the force of her internal muscles were trying to push the semen upwards while the hair was trying to maintain its grasp. Her cock had yet to go numb and was instead incredibly sensitive. It dangled downwards, completely engorged with blood. The skin had turned completely red and purple in some areas.

Rapunzel lifted the tired and blue balled futanari onto her bed, removing her hair from her holes and then redoing her restraints, this time securing each limb to the bedpost which left her in a spread-eagle position. Aqua pulled her at each hairy arm restraint to see how securely she was being held and whimpered, “Please just let me cum, I can’t take it.” 

Rapunzel after catching her breath hopped onto the bed and replied, “Oh no, not yet! I’m really struggling to keep it all down but when I can’t anymore your load is gonna be huge!” She rubbed Aqua’s aching testicles which were beginning to swell with all of the backed-up semen she was producing. The mere touch of her fingers caused her cock to do an ejaculatory spasm but nothing came out. 

She then began to stroke Aqua’s cock – slowly at first, but picking up speed as it responded with strained throbs and more ejaculatory pulses. Aqua bit down on her lip hard to stop herself from screaming. Knowing that she was getting close, she knew she needed to take advantage while she could. She lifted herself up and using two fingers spread her innie pussy.

“Goodbye Virginity!” She then dropped herself down on Aqua’s swallowed fuckrod, her tight virgin pussy clenched tightly around it. She screamed in pain and regretted taking it so hard. She lifted herself up from the few inches she dropped herself down, gently riding her. Her tight ass bobbing up and down on her cock. Through clenched teeth she was trying to get her pussy to open up to the thick rod, inch by inch. Aqua was howling at this point, cumming from her pussy uncontrollably as her cum had made it up to halfway her length. After a few minutes, Rapunzel had gotten into a good rhythm and was really pounding herself down onto Aqua’s member. She was laughing and smiling, playing with Aqua’s massive bust as her inside were being stretched out. Her hair was starting to struggle to keep the cum bubbling inside her cumvein from exploding, a big thick cum plug was starting to form from her pisshole and Rapunzel knew it was time. She didn’t want to get pregnant, so she pulled her waist off his cock with a wet pop as it left her lips, throbbing hard and standing up tall. Her cock was dry ejaculating with frightening frequency from what Rapunzel could see and feel with her hair. She put the cockhead to her lips and started to suck her again and slowly undid her grip. 

“TAKE IT ALL!” Aqua yelled while she ERUPTED down the princesses’ throat. A torrent of girl jizz flooded Rapunzel’s belly, bloating it to the brim and then pouring down beyond her stomach. Rapunzel’s taste buds overloaded with sweet bliss as she glurked and groaned in ecstasy, shuddering as she was stuffed, feeling the load flow hot and potent through her intestines. Suddenly her poor, virgin asshole spread open around Aqua’s load, and a thick pressure-spray of cum blasted onto the sheets below her. She popped her lips from her cock and fell over onto the bed, releasing her grasp on Aqua’s extremities. The intensity of their sexual encounter caused her to pass out cradling her cum filled stomach. Aqua finally breathed a sigh of relief as her cock began to soften and the blood started to flow back into her body. She lifted herself from the bed and could feel her breasts stick to her body, slick with saliva and sweat. She desperately needed a bath. She didn’t think Rapunzel would mind if she used it and slipped off the bed. Not before watching as a beam of light flew from Rapunzel and into Aqua’s body.

One down… six to go. That might have been a little excessive..

“You’re telling me pal; girl was a total nympho. But really sweet.” The darkness from semen spilling from Rapunzel flew into the center of the room and reformed the door.

Clean yourself and head into the door when you are ready.. The next princess awaits.

Aqua turned to look at Rapunzel one last time before slipping into her bathroom. She hoped that Rapunzel would be okay and prayed for the next person who would fall into her bed.

/-/ 

As Aqua stepped through the door she was greeted by blistering sunlight and the ocean waves.

Could this be those Destiny Islands? Doesn’t look like it. She scanned the beach and saw a ship on the horizon. Wait is this…..?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Tinker Bell

“Neverland?” Aqua said, with a bit of joy. Finally she had arrived in some place she’d recognized. She looked around, she had ended up in a cave which honestly didn’t seem very familiar. Neverland consisted of dozens of islands, many of which she’d never explored. That didn’t matter though, nice warm sunlight and cool sands were a welcome sight to the dreary beaches of Realm of Darkness. Neverland had been one of her more light hearted adventures before everything went wrong. She wondered if Peter and the lost boys had ever found the treasure they were seeking and if they were doing alright. This would be the perfect chance to see her old friends. The world should also have been cleared of Unversed after Vanitas’s defeat. Things should be peaceful now.. Or so she hoped.

She turned around to see if there was anything in the cave, walking a little bit towards the back. She’d been in the Neverland caves before and there was always something interesting within. It was when she got near the end when she noticed something shining in the sand.

“Hmmm.” Aqua dropped to her knees and dug in the sand a little to retrieve whatever was buried beneath the surface. It turned out to be a shiny amber gem but when removed from the sand, Aqua heard the ceiling begin to rumble and realized she’d triggered some sort of booby trap. Not wanting to find out what kind of danger she was in, Aqua bolted towards the cave entrance as fast as her legs could carry her. As she made it out of the entrance, she felt something smack against her crotch as she made out onto the beach proper.

The cave promptly collapsed in behind her as she adjusted herself from the small wave of pleasure emanating from her new organ. She’d been so caught up in her thoughts she’d honestly forgot about it and her mission. 

Right, the mission. Aqua looked around the empty beach without another Island in sight. Who could the princess of this world be? This place is filled with nobody but dudes…. Unless the definition of princess is different in this world? No that couldn’t be the case….

Aqua’s thoughts were interrupted by a tapping on her shoulder, she spun around taking a fighting stance; her usual reflex. A flash in her mind imagining Vanitas or a heartless of some sort. However what she found instead of an enemy was a very angry fairy glowing with golden pixie dust.

“Tinkerbell? Boy am I glad to see a familiar face.” Aqua laughed a bit and rubbed the back of her head and quickly realized Tinkerbell didn’t feel the same way… but why? She remembered the thing smacking against her crotch as she ran out and realized that it was Tinkerbell she’d run into.

“Oh my goodness, I’m so sorry Tinkerbell. I didn’t mean to run into you like that.” Aqua tried to explain but Tinkerbell was still pouting, puffing her tiny cheeks out and staring daggers at the large blue haired woman.

The mute fairy was a pro at conveying speech through her body language, something Aqua was paying closer attention to than she had before. Aqua realized the golden glow that Tinkerbell had was similar to the aura that Rapunzel seemed to have about her. Not to mention she was an absolute beauty. Tinkerbell had long toned legs relative to her size, everys single muscle visible on them with not an ounce of fat to be seen. Her skin was beyond fair just like Rapunzel, not a wrinkle insight. Tinkerbell had a nice perky butt connected to those legs that was just barely hidden by her green dress. Her tiny little titties were nothing to scoff at either, relative to her size they were quite big. Aqua could only imagine that she had some big juicy nipples underneath with large pink areolas. Tinkerbell also had a look of refinement that Rapunzel lacked, even when she was angry; her face was a sight to behold. For the first time since getting her cock, Aqua was actually getting horny for one of her targets. She unconsciously started rubbing her bulge, not caring that Tinkerbell was standing there watching.

Tinkerbell looked at what Aqua was doing and assumed she’d been hurt in the collision and started to feel a little bad. She asked Aqua if she was hurt to which Aqua replied with a devilish smirk.

These Princesses just keep falling into my lap everytime the door opens. It must be keyed to their light. Tinkerbell is a bit of a hard nut to crack, no pun intended. I can’t have sex with her, she’s too small but maybe there is away. “I think something might be bruised down there, you can heal things right Tink? My Magic’s been on the fritz lately, I was in this weird place for a long time and now none of my abilities work properly.

Tinkerbell seemed to understand and flew over to the growing bulge in Aqua pants. She pressed her tiny hands against her hardening cock and was surprised to feel what she thought was a welt have such a strange texture and to be growing this fast. Tinkerbell needed to get her pants immediately and fast before this thing grew any larger. Tink gripped the waistband of Aqua’s shorts with all her might and made the effort to pull them down. They hugged Aqua’s frame tightly and Aqua giggled a bit watching the little fairy struggle to get her shorts down past her decently sized butt. Eventually though, Tinkerbell got her shorts off and gasped at the sight of Aqua’s erect cock making a tent out of her panties.

“Oh Tinkerbell, I probably should have mentioned. It’s a little hard to explain but I’ve got a um.. Penis. I’m still a girl mind you but I just grew this overnight kind of sort of. It really hurts though, Tink. You have to take a look at it.” Aqua didn’t like lying to Tinkerbell but she found the words spilling from her mouth before she could really think about it. Her desire to have Tinkerbell pleasuring her was overriding her conscience. 

Tinkerbell looked as if she was intrigued and pulled down the fabric covering Aqua’s magic staff, it flicked upwards causing a little bit of wind to send Tinkerbell flying back a bit. When she looked up, her jaw dropped in awe of the gargantuan meat tower in front of her. Aqua’ eight inches was considered decently big amongst humans but to a fairy of her size, eight inches might as well have been eight feet! Aqua’s totem pole was throbbing and beginning to spew its godly gifts down her shaft. Tinkerbell was no expert on male anatomy and wondered what the strange pearly liquid was that was oozing down this imposing mass of veins and flesh.

“Oh I’ve sprung a leak, Tinkerbell. I guess all this fuss has got me excited.” Aqua put her hand to her mouth to conceal a smile. “You shouldn’t let it go to waste, I’ve been told it's very nutritious.”

Tinkerbell trusted Aqua enough to give the strange substance a taste and flew right up to her throbbing shaft. She dipped her head forwards as a bead of semen trailed down the middle and drank from it like a running fountain. Her taste buds were graced by a sickly sweet flavor that reminded her of honey. It was sticky and thick like it too, she had to be careful not to choke on it but kept drinking until the droplet ran dry. Her tiny stomach started to fill with Aqua’s seed, making her belly stick out a little under her dress. Unbeknownst to her, that sweet nectar was slowly draining her from within. Her light being sapped in small amounts and sent to Aqua.

Aqua could feel it surging through her but it wasn’t enough, she’d need to give her more cum.

“You should try your healing magic now, Tinkerbell. It’s really aching bad.” Aqua said, winiching as she was pretending to be in pain.

Tinkerbell wiped her sticky semen covered lips with her hand and nodded, casting Curaga on Aqua’s penis. Aqua could feel the healing magic surge through her member, it was ineffective as she had taken no damage. If anything she felt a surge in her libido which was already pretty high.

“I don’t think it’s working, you may need to try something else. Maybe a nice massage will ease the swelling, nothing hugs and kisses wouldn’t fix right? It’s a bit unorthodox but those things tend to make people feel better.” Aqua explained, hoping Tinkerbell would take the bait. 

Tinkerbell understood what she had to do but wasn’t sure where to start. She looked down at the two big orbs hanging in a sack below Aqua’s Penis and decided to go for those first. She dove down and landed right in the cushion of flesh, nestling in between the two large balls. The skin of Aqua sack was so warm and soft, Tinkerbell thought she could fall asleep in it. Aqua jostled from the sudden feeling of weight on her balls but Tinkerbell stayed put. She clutched one of her balls and examined it with her hands. It was warm to the touch and she could feel something inside of it. She placed her ear to the testicle and heard something swirling inside, churning and growing.

“That’s where the white stuff comes from.” Aqua explained. “If you give them lots of love, you'll get more in retuuurn.” Her voice fluttered with lust.

Tinker bell certainly wanted more and gave the testicle she was holding a big wet kiss before massaging it with her hands and rubbing it with her body. Aqua could feel her hardening nipples rubbing against her right testicle, the feeling was out of this world. Tinker Bell on the other hand was also feeling something, her unintentional nipple stimulation sending electric shocks through all of her body. Her pussy was also reacting strangely to all of this, she could feel it growing wetter and heating up in response to being this close to Aqua. She dropped the testicle and started climbing up Aqua’s pole. As she did she focused on the large cumvein running down the middle of it. She started grinding her fat fairy mound into it, however this did nothing to satiate the itch in her pussy but made her want to continuously grind harder. She started kissing and suckling around where she had latched on, slurping at the foreskin covering her glans. Aqua grit her teeth trying not to react in pleasure as she felt TInkerbell begin to circle around the length of her head, leaving small kisses and rubbing her body against it. Aqua could feel her tiny little round tits and that decent sized donk she carried behind her grinding against her cock flesh.

Her dick quaked and throbbed in response, not used to the stimulation having her foreskin rubbed up and down in response, it made for a slightly frustrating feeling for Aqua. Her dick flexing itself for a pussy that would never come to it.

After climbing to the very top, grinding, kissing and licking all the way up. She peered down into Aqua’s dick hole, a dark tunnel that contained her sweet nectar. Tinkerbell decided to see if there were any stuck inside and reached her arm in scoop at her urethra.

“HOOOOH.” Aqua exhaled at the feeling of something very tiny invading her dickhole. It was a super sensitive spot and not the most comfortable. She tried reaching to pull Tinkerbell away from it but was stopped by her magic.

Tinkerbell found her quarry and pulled a long strand from her hole and drank it up carefully, making sure to chew the thick goo and swallowed happily and went to fish for more. She continued her strategy of fishing much to Aqua’s chagrin. The little fairy was gorging herself on so much pre-cum that her belly was noticeable sticking out. Her face smeared in the stuff as she rubbed into her face unconsciously. Once she was sufficiently full on cum she decided to take a dive from the top of cock head down into the space between her glans and her foreskin. The cum that had leaked inside earlier made it so aqua could easily slide around inside, greased up and ready to go. She slurped up more of the delicious seed, feeding Aqua more power as she tended to Aqua’s head and the skin beneath. Aqua grunted as she felt the fairy moving inside her foreskin, looking down at the squiming figure beneath who was sucking and kissing all of the sensitive skin beneath ,a trademark of uncircumcised dicks like Aqua’s. She could feel little feet trying to jerk her penis and Tinkerbell was resting her body in the stretchy skin like a cradle. It felt as if there was a shaking weight attached to the end of her fuckrod and there was nothing she could do about it. Tinkerbell had become a frenzied cock worshipper and there was nothing to do but to hold out. This was especially bad because inside the confines of Aqua’s cock she would be shielded from her semen that would erupt from the orgasm that was coming on and Aqua could only contain it for so long. Eventually after a few minutes of Tinkerbell’s under the hood cleaning, it had become too much for her, She grabbed her cock by the base as all of the stimulation of cock head was making it feel like she was going to explode. 

“S-Slowdown Tinkerbell...stop! I’m gonna… I’m gonna oh lord!” She felt her testicles contract powerfully sending her load rocketing up her cock. The tiny fairy currently making out with her glans was knocked out of her lustful stupor by the sudden trembling of the fleshy pole around her and decided to investigate. Popping her head out Aqua’s fleshy coat she could see a massive stream of white goo shooting out of Aqua’s cock hole and all over the white sands. She was amazed at the quantity and the force shaking through Aqua’s male organ. She slipped herself from Aqua’s girl cock and flew to Aqua’s side to watch in fascination.

With Tinkerbell out of her foreskin, she got to stroking her orgasming cock. She was surprised she still had this much in her despite having cum several times over the course of a few hours. Aqua’s cock also didn’t seem fatigued in the slightest. She lamented however that all of this semen was going to waste in the sand in front of her. She hoped tinkerbell would find herself caught up in the blast and that would be enough to drain her light from her but that wasn’t the case. The naive Tinkerbell looked at Aqua’s girl dick as it finished cumming and noticed it was still noticeably swollen up. Figuring she was still to blame she flew in front of Aqua’s face and asked if there was anything she could do.

Aqua of course knew she had to keep lying to Tinkerbell to achieve her mission but was unsure of how to go about it now. She couldn’t possibly explain to Tinkerbell she needed to go and suck up all that sand laced sperm on the ground. “Well Tink you certainly made my Penis feel a lot better but I think the only thing that’s going to make this swelling go down is if we were to um…. How do I put this..”

Tinkerbell knew what she meant and lifted her dress. She pointed to her vagina and nodded.

“Yes Tinkerbell, I want to stick it in there. Very badly.” Aqua could feel her cock throbbing back to full hardness from the mere sight of her panties. “But you’re two small, frankly I destroy you if I tried.”

TInkerbell had a mischievous look on her face, the face of someone who had an idea. She proceeded to remove the panties she was wearing and slip them off her slender legs. Taking a handful of pixie dust she rubbed it into her snatch and fingered her butthole with it as well. Once both holes had been thoroughly dusted she flew g over to Aqua’s right hand, she descended on top of her middle finger. Aqua inhaled sharply as she felt her fingertip touch the wet entrance to Tinkerbell’s virgin pussy, not expecting this sort of behavior from the prim and proper fairy. 

As Tinkerbell descended farther onto Aqua’s finger, Aqua realized her digit seemed to be inside a much larger space than what seemed to be possible. She wiggled her finger around, scraping against Tinkerbell’s vaginal walls, as Tinkerbell fell to the base of her finger. Her cervix was still a few inches away from Aqua’s probing finger.

How is this possible? Could the dust really do this? It’s like she’s created a… vaginal dimension for herself. A full sized pussy in a pint sized girl, just perfect for sticking my big cock into….

Tinkerbell seemed more than pleased with her demonstration, once she had the find completely inside of her, she began squatting and standing up; fucking herself good on Aqua’s finger. Wordlessly moaning with pleasure like she’d never felt before, Aqua started stroking her cock while she fingerfucked the blonde fairy. Her cock oozed some remaining cum on to her fingers which was rubbed along her length, speeding up her handjob and making wet squelching noises as she jerked.

This display of mutual masturbation lasted only a few minutes before Tinkerbell came hard and shot off of Aqua’s fingertip, propelled by the squirt gushing from her pussy. She landed in the sand before dusting herself off and coming back to aqua.

“Well it looks like you’ll fit after all.” Aqua remarked. “Are you ready to take it?”

Tinkerbell nodded and flew into Aqua’s hand so Aqua could carefully bring Tinkerbell down to the head of her cock, holding her in two fingers. She steadied her cock in the other hand and once Tinkerbell was in position, she gently pushed forward. It was a strange sensation as Aqua didn’t feel her member pass through Tinkerbell’s fat lips and instead was instantly met with the tight and moist confines of Tinkerbell’s pussy. With her fingers, Tinkerbell seemed to have quite a spacious cavern but her cock filled her completely up, Aqua felt she could go deeper and began pushing her cock farther in. Tinkerbell would have let out a moan of pure pleasure if she could speak but her expression told Aqua all she needed to know. She had to go slow with TInkerbells as despite using the magic she was still incredibly tight. Tinkerbell however was deep enough for her to completely hilt inside of her, her cock head poked Tink’s cervix which made her orgasm instantly. Tinkerbell's expression turned Ahegao has her tiny body shook and her vaginal walls clenched around Aqua’s dick. Aqua however soldiered on and began fucking the horny fairy in earnest as Tinkerbell howled to herself in ecstasy. 

Aqua had though Rapunzel was tight but this was something else. She really had to work to fuck Tinkerbell silly, she felt as if her cock was in a moist vice that hugged her at every step. She didn’t want to just spend all of her time inside Tinkerbell’s pussy, she had a different idea.

Pulling out of Tinkerbell’s tight pussy, Aqua decided to try a different approach. She’d read through Rapunzel’s Kamasutra book before she left, thinking she’d better do research on this whole sex thiing if she was going to about fucking all of the multiverse’s princesses. Last thing she wanted to do would get bored. One chapter in particular she found interesting was on something called “Anal”. The book described several techniques of bringing pleasure to a woman through g-spot stimulation by penetrating the anus with a penis or other object. Normally the thought of doing anything with someone's butt or her one would have grossed her out but the description of how it made a woman feel was simply… intoxicating. She just had to try it.

Aqua spun Tinkerbell around with a flick of her fingers, the little fairy helpless to stop her. Aqua wasn’t thinking about anything else except how good this was going to feel and placed her cock head against Tinkerbells tiny virgin asshole. Tinkerbell’s eyes widened as she felt Aqua’s big dickhead slip inside her other hole. She’d assumed that Aqua had merely made a mistake, she created an enlarged anal dimension for such a possibility but this was clearly not an accident as Aqua was struggling to push deeper inside.

Tinkerbell’s anus was just as tight if not tighter than her pussy which felt amazing to the extremely horny futanari but at the cost of even greater resistance. The dry friction caused by her pushing inside of Tinkerbell created a burning sensation on her cock that was driving her nuts. Her cock started to cream, spasming and shooting pre-cum inside Tinkerbell’s guts. This extra bit of cum lube was exactly what Aqua needed to push herself deeper and deeper inside as she retracted herself and thrust hard again, magically disappearing into the expanded anal space. Tinkerbells limbs flailed and her body shook with every single upward thrust. To Tinkerbell’s surprise despite some initial discomfort she was actually enjoying having Aqua’s big dick inside of her. Sure it felt intrusive and it felt like something was poking her at her organs but the stimulation of her g-spot like this was to die for.

Aqua gave Tinkerbell a little smack on her tiny little buttcheeks as she pounded her little asshole. She could see it gaping open to take her cock even though her cock was being teleported elsewhere, she was absolutely drooling at the sight of it.

This pounding went on for several more minutes as the sensation of pleasure in Aqua’s girl cock began to grow, the fairy on her cock receiving various orgasms in the process. Aqua’s own orgasm was growing ever closer and decided she wanted to feel what it would be like to cum inside someone’s pussy. 

Rationally she knew it was wrong to do so without asking and she honestly didn’t know if such a union would produce offspring but something was clouding her better judgement. Her lust was getting the better of her and she cared more about the thrill than the risk so she pulled Tinker bell upwards and pulled her waist back to remove herself from her. She spun Tinkerbell back to the front and stuck her cock in her snatch and began plowing away again. TInkerbell could feel Aqua spasming inside of her and looked at her with absolute terror as she could only imagine all of that white stuff shooting inside her. She waved her hands, begging her to stop but Aqua wouldn’t listen. Consumed in her lusted state, she clutched tinkerbell tightly and began furiously jacking the Fairy up and down her pistoning girl dick. Tinkerbell’s senses became completely overloaded as she could barely think as her mind was overwhelmed by the constant orgasms from Aqua’s furious limit breaking of cervix and the intense vertigo of being shaken so violently. Aqua on the other hand was furiously panting with her tongue hanging out and her face completely read. She had been reduced to her basest instincts with reproduction the only thing on her brain. It didn’t take long for her orgasm to come at this rate, Aqua thrust powerfully as she grabbed Tinker Bell’s tiny body and pushed her down her turgid shift until she hilted inside Tinkerbell’s magic pocket pussy. Tinkerbell screamed wordlessly alongside Aqua mighty roar as her orgasming pussy contracted tightly against the giant spasming shaft buried in her fairy pussy. A huge gush of cum erupted from Aqua’s clenching testicles and shot through her cumvein directly against Tinkerbell’s cervix. The creamy girl jizz spilled past the narrow opening and washed into Tinkerbell’s ovaries, luckily the mix of human DNA with Fairy eggs was incompatible match, saving Aqua from being a mother. 

Tinkerbell’s magically expanded womb filled with an Ocean of Aqua’s light draining seed, unbeknownst to her it was absorbing her light and funneling back through Aqua’s cock. The seed unable to leave as Aqua’s cock acted like a cork, keeping the arcane fluid locked within. Aqua fell to her knees with Tinkerbell stuck on her cock, Tink’s head hitting the sand as a result. Aqua was breathing heavily and looked at Tinker bell with tired eyes, rubbing a finger through her golden locks. Her cock finally stopped shooting and she gently pulled out from her immensely tight pussy dimension. Tinkerbell comically popped off her dickhead with a cartoonish “POP!” Sound and flew a few inches onto the sand. A massive amount of semen spilling from her pussy as she cradled her swollen belly. It didn’t take long for the tiny woman to be enveloped in a puddle of cum, that her magic allowed her to float on. Her once pristine green dress became saturated with Aqua’s love juices as she floated. The intense love making left the spunky fairy tired out and she drifted into unconsciousness. A tear developed in Aqua’s eye and fell from her tear duct onto the sand below. She looked at her cock in abject shock. Is there something wrong, Child? The voice called out.

“I’m starting to lose myself to this… thing.” Aqua’s voice was trembling. “I almost hurt her back there because of the thoughts this thing is putting in my head.”

Your friend is safe and unharmed. I do not see the problem.

“The god damn problem is that, I can’t control how horny this thing makes me feel! Aqua slammed her fists into the sand. “Tinker Bell didn’t want me to cum inside of her and I did anyway! The worst part is that I liked it and I don’t know if I’m going to be able to fight the urges in the next world.”

Your new reproductive organ is only temporary. There are only five Princesses remaining. You do want your freedom… don’t you?”

“Of course I do! But at what cost? If I lose myself to this thing by the end of it?”

You can choose to remain in Neverland if you wish but if you want to continue your Journey the door is open. I suggest you continue if you ever want to see your friends again.

“Damn it. You’re right.” Aqua stood up and retrieved her shorts and panties. Putting them back on and stuffing her softening member inside her panties, she went to go check on Tinkerbell. She sat down in front of the cummy sand in which Tinkerbell lay, she looked to be sleeping peacefully on the puddle of cum that had spilled out of her. Aqua scooped her up into one hand and cast a cure spell on her, to be sure she didn’t hurt her in the process. She flipped up Tinkerbell's dress next, and noticed the magic was reducing the swelling of her thick pussy lips. Aqua then placed her thumb over Tinkerbell’s chest, she could hardly feel it due to her size but it seemed to be beating just fine.

“I’m sorry for deceiving you like that Tink. I hope someday you can forgive me.” Aqua sat her back down into the sand and saw the darkness in her drying semen fly up and create that familiar door. “Just five more to go and then it will all be over.” Aqua reassured herself before making her way towards it and stepping inside.

/Epilogue/

“Aahhhhhhhh!” Instead of stepping out onto solid ground Aqua found herself falling a few feet downwards on a wooden deck. Hitting the floor with a resounding “THUMP!”. Her mouth hurting most of all, the pain reverberating in her jaw. She had taken worse falls then this and stood up, dusting herself off. She stumbled a little bit as the floor swayed back and forth, looking around she was out on the open ocean again but this time she was on a boat.

Ugh, Ocean again? Maybe this time it’s Destiny Islands? Or someplace new? She looked out towards the front of the boat to see a woman at the helm with her back turned to Aqua. This woman was wearing a very tribal looking dress and had brown skin. Long flowing dark hair flew in the wind but what caught Aqua’s eyes the most was the absolute donk of a booty outlined in her skirt.

Oh god just look at that ass! And she’s isn’t aware of me either… if I was quick enough I could bend her over and take her right now… A voice spoke in her head that wasn’t hers or at least she didn’t want to admit that it was.

No, I won’t do that. All of their light needs to be taken consensually. I don’t want to return home that badly. She continued forward towards the stern, hoping whoever this was that they would be friendly.

“Hello there, uh whose ship am I on? I seem to have gotten a little lost.” Aqua said in her usual confused act but she wasn’t expecting the woman to turn around brandishing a weapon, an oar from a foot away from where she was standing.

“Stowaway! What are you doing on my ship? Come to rob me, hm?” The girl had some fire and spunk, something the other two princesses seemed to lack. Aqua could see now she was an Islander, a brown beauty of the sea.

“I don’t even know where I am or who you are. I’m just looking for some answers.”

“My name is Moana and don’t think I’d believe you so easily stowaway.”

To Be continued...


	4. Moana

“I don’t even have any weapons on me.” Aqua threw her hands up, figuring the diplomatic option was better. “How could I be here to rob you?”   
  
“You could be here for many reasons, that is what I am trying to figure out. Just because you are unarmed doesn’t mean you're not dangerous. Judging from your skin color and clothing you must be from a rival island or nation. Come to assassinate the princess of Motunui? Try to take over my people?”   
  
_ Princess? I guess that means I’m in the right place. I just have to get her to calm down. I could easily over power her and take her light forcefully but I’d prefer not too. (Even it would be totally hot).  _ Aqua ignored the lustful thought and said, “No, No. I’ve never even heard of Motunui but to think that I’m in the presence of a princess.” Aqua dropped to her knees and bowed. “Never heard of Montui?” Moana walked from the stern and approached Aqua, keeping her distance. “Where exactly are you from? And you better not lie to me.”Moana motioned to her side and suddenly the ocean beneath them began to stir and rock the boat. Aqua stepped back, her guard going up realizing something was about to happen. Soon two long tentacle-like appendages sprang from the water and headed straight for her. Her first instinct was to fight but it would have only confirmed she was armed which would make things worse. So she merely did nothing and let the tentacles restrain her, putting her arms behind her back and wrapping around her legs. “Or else my friend here will have to hurt you.”   
  
Aqua knew she would have to say something or else face the wrath of the ocean itself. She decided to tell a version of the truth, it would be hard to discern the lie if it was mostly factual. “I’m from a far away land called the Land of Departure. It was a very small place where my family and my friends live in a large building where we went to school. When I turned young it was swallowed up by a great darkness and I’ve been on the run ever since.” 

“Land of Departure hmm? Never heard of it.”   
  
“It was swallowed up when I was a little girl and you would have been even younger than me when it happened. Not a lot of people knew about our little land.”

“Fair enough, you certainly give off the refugee vibe, but that still doesn’t excuse you stowing away on my ship.”   
  
“I didn’t stow away, I just arrived on it.”   
  
“What do you mean just arrived on it? We’re in the middle of the ocean? Where did you come from.”

“The sky.” Aqua said pointing up, “There was this magic door and…”   
  
“Magic door? Did you cross from the spirit world? An emissary of the gods perhaps come to test me along my journey?” Moana’s anger turned to curiosity, Aqua could tell that this princess was clearly a very spiritual person and realized she might be able to exploit that.

“You caught me, literally and figuratively. I'm surprised it took you this long to figure out."

"I apologize, spirit." Moana bowed to the captive Aqua. “Tell me, which god do you serve?”   
  
“This wouldn’t be a test if I just told you flat out. What god do you think I’m an emissary of?”

“Hmm…” Mona placed a hand to her chin, “I guess there’s only one way to find out.” Moana gestured to the ocean, appearing to communicate with it in some way that Aqua didn’t understand. More tentacles sprang from the water in response and grabbed hold of Aqua’s leggings.”   
  
“No! Unhand me, you..!” Aqua could hardly protest while the tentacles pulled off her legging and spun her around to pull them off of her legs. Next came her panties and to Moana’s surprise a big floppy penis flopped out against Aqua’s thighs when they were removed.

"A member of the Futanari tribe? This is quite curious indeed, this requires… further inspection.” Moana moved closer to Aqua and dropped to her knees to examine her genitals.

“Hey you can’t just rip my leggings off that! And what the heck is a futanari?” Aqua asked in distress.

Moana seemed to ignore Aqua’s distress as she began fondling her balls and lifting her penis for inspection. “In my culture we believe you can tell alot from a person’s penis or vagina. In your case, which makes you special and also a member of the Futanari tribe. I’m surprised you didn’t know unless…” Moana looked up at Aqua with a slowly changing expression. “You are lying to me?”

“I’m sorry, I must have hit my head on the way down to your ship. My memory’s a little scrambled at the moment. If you could fill me in a bit it might jog my memory.” Aqua fibbed.

Her lie seemed to placate Moana who started pulling and tugging at her foreskin causing her cock to throb slightly and start growing a little. “Ah, the gods have sent me an Amnesiac spirit to test my knowledge that explains everything, sorry about that. I didn’t mean to offend.”   
  
“It’s fine, Moana. Just continue.” 

“Anyways, your kind are a legend amongst my people. Some think you're just a myth and never really existed. The story goes that the fertility goddess Isha blessed a tribe of women with an insatiable lust, male and female organs, as well as incredible beauty.”

“Insatiable lust?” Aqua thought about her rough treatment of Tinkerbell and the dark thoughts coming into her mind as of late. Perhaps there was some truth to her tale.

  
Moana lifted Aqua’s cock began her examination of Aqua’s pussy next as she continued. “The Futanari were mischievous tricksters who lived to satisfy their desires, they had the ability to steal light from fair maidens to gain power and further Isha’s goals.”

Aqua Inhaled sharply as Moana fingers slipped inside of her moist folds. “Whaa.. do you believe?”    
  
Moana quickly retracted her fingers and stood up to face Aqua. “Well it would certainly explain that all gross skin is still stuck on your cock.” She licked her fingers clean, appearing to enjoy the taste.

“Excuse me? Gross? It just came like that! Makes it easier to grip.” Aqua scoffed, offended at the comment.

“I didn’t mean to insult you, it’s a nice cock besides that; you’ve got a good pussy too. I forgot that your having trouble remembering things. Normally that skin would have been cut off when you were an infant as respect to the gods. But being that yours hasn't, it’s proof you are a Futanari after all. They were known for rebelling against the gods after all. Unless these people of the Land of departure were godless?”   
  
_ When I get out of this I’m going to fuck you senseless.  _ Aqua growled internally.  _ Stop insulting me, you insipid princess!  _ “Nope we certainly were not godless. So you’ve figured me out, what now?”   
  
“Well I assume my test wasn’t just a history lesson. You must have come for a bit of my “light” correct?”

_ Well I’ll be…  _ “Yes I have, care to give it to me?” Aqua said smugly.

“Don’t think it’ll be that easy… we’re going to have a little fun first.” Moana started to remove the red tie that was securiing her skirt. Once she pulled the knot loose, Moana pulled the hempen skirt down around her massive ass, the brown cheeks spilling out with a resounding jiggle; Islanders typically didn’t wear undergarments. She kicked the garment to the side and revealed her sun kissed outie pussy to Aqua, rubbing it slowly. “What do you think of my pussy?”

Aqua’s cock immediately sprung up to full size at the mere sight of her exotic looking pussy. Something about Moana was making her hornier than Rapunzel or Tinkerbell. Whether it was Moana’s islander features or the need to conquer such a fierce and wild girl, Aqua was salivating at the prospect of her dripping snatch. “Looks pretty tasty..”

  
“So I’ve been told but you’ll have to wait for it. My friend is gonna get a turn with us first.”   
  
“Friend, you don’t mean…?” Aqua heard more tentacles splash out of the ocean and the ones wrapped around her legs flipped her horizontally. These new tentacles headed straight for her crotch, their heads transforming into little water drills spinning at incredible speeds. “Hold on, I’m not ready for… Ohhhhhh...” Aqua moaned as the first tentacle speared into her pussy, its small girth easily slipping past her tight walls; the spin of the drill acted like a vibrator deep inside her. “...That’s the spot.” The other tentacle entered her pink butthole and began worming around to find her g-spot.

While this was happening, more tentacles came to undress the pair; pulling off Aqua many accessories and dressing to reveal her pale naked body to the hot sun. Moana wasn’t wearing a bra underneath so when the tentacle removed the band covering her breast, they fell unimpeded down her chest. The island princess was just as endowed in the front as she was in the back, the wrapping concealing two massive pancake tits with large darkened areolas and big nips to match.

Two more tentacles came to pleasure Moana, slipping in her with ease without a whimper. She was used to getting fucked deep by the ocean. As the two tentacles pistoned in and out of her holes she motioned for the Ocean to bring Aqua closer to her face.

“You’ve clearly had soooooome experience wiiiith thiiisss.” Aqua struggled to say under the watery assault she was receiving in her nether regions. 

“My island has a very relaxed opinion on sex. We consider the genitals to be sacred so why not use them?” Moana reached for Aqua’s breasts, squeezing and fondling her soft breasts. The ocean let go of Aqua’s arms so she could do the same. Aqua grabbed two big handfuls of Moana’s tits and buried her face in them, something she didn’t get to do with Rapunzel and Tinkerbell.

“As the chieftain’s daughter, my mother and her servants taught me in the ways of sex when i had hit puberty. My parents would have sex often in living area and I would watch them to learn.”   
  
Aqua stopped her suckling of the dark nub in her mouth to comment, “Is that normal amongst people on your Island?” She asked.

“Sex isn’t something to hide, you want to make love to someone; you do it out in the open and everyone just looks a way unless they are being taught. My mother watched as I went down on her servants to make sure my technique was good and watched as I let the guards have their way with me to make sure I could please my future husband. However no matter how many suitors, I took none of them and could actually make me cum.”   
  
“Do you think I can?” 

“We’ll see, come here you.” Moana grabbed Aqua's head and brought her into a deep kiss, their tongues dancing around each other, sucking and swapping spit. All of this stimulation was just too much for Aqua, it felt as if every pleasure spot in her body was being aroused at once. A tentacle had wrapped itself around her cock and was jerking her off, the tentacle in her pussy was literally fucking her womb. However Aqua’s sex addled mind realized she hadn’t felt the tentacle in her ass retract in awhile. Her eyes suddenly shot open as she realzied where it was, there was something alien asshole poking around in her stomach, causing her belly to bulge outward. It then snaked it’s way up into her throat. She coughed and sputtered, throat contracting around the semi-solid water in her gullet. Moana’s kiss turned to a smile and greeted her friend sticking out from Aqua’s throat by sucking on its tentacle before letting it slide down her own throat. Moana happily choked on her friend as she rubbed her clit furiously while the Ocean was practically fisting her with a large ball of water.. The two stared into each other’s eyes connected by the ocean with lewd expressions on their faces deriving pleasure for being utterly stuffed to the point at which they both came together, spraying the deck in their reproductive fluids. As their pussies squirted, Aqua’s cock sprayed its load all over the deck an utter waste of an orgasm

The ocean suddenly retracted it’s tentacles causing Aqua to slam into the deck again as they both got into a coughing fit due to the water left behind. When Moana had cleared her throat she remarked, “Spirits have been the only thing that has been able to give me real pleasure. My friend seems to like you alot so I’ll give you a chance.” Moana walked over to the side of the boat, gripping the edge to stabilize herself. She spread her legs and planted her feet, shaking her fat ass and billowing thighs at Aqua. “I’m all yours spirit. Think you can handle a princess of Motunui?”   
  


_ I’ve conquered more princesses than you would think.  _ Aqua rose to her feet and stroked her still leaking cock to get it back to full hardness. She could feel her balls refilling with her light stealing cum, this was gonna be good.

She got behind her quarry and placed a hand on Moana’s left buttock and pulled the massive mound of flesh aside to get at her pussy. However when Moana felt Aqua’s cock head rub against her pussy she was quick to smack it away with her butt.

“What do you think you're doing?” Moana snapped.

“What does it look like? We’re about to have sex.” Aqua said in annoyance.

“Not in that hole. As a priestess and princess of Montunui vaginal sex is strictly forbidden.”   
  
“You said you’ve taken dozens of suitors? How were you doing that if they couldn’t use your pussy?”   
  
“Women have two holes for this sort of thing. Take the back entrance.” Moana reached back and spread her cheeks fully. She relaxed her sphincter and opened her puckered hole for Aqua.

“Sounds good to me.” Aqua positioned her cock tip at Moana’s open asshole, feeling it close around her tip before sliding halfway in causing Moana to lurch forward, moaning in response.

Unlike the firm tightness of Tinkerbell’s magically enhanced asshole, Moana’s was less like a vise and more like a tight fleshy glove that hugged and churned against her cock while she tried to get a good rhythm going. The drooling pre-cum from her tips acted as a bit of lubrication allowing her to slide in and out with ease. She gripped Moana’s fleshy backside firmly, grunting with every powerful thrust. Moana’s tropical coconuts swung like pendulums with every thrust, she lost her tough steely composure and gave into the pleasure emanating from her asshole. If it’s one thing her journey had taught her is that she loved being defiled by spirits.

*PLAP* *PLAP *PLAP* PLAP* Aqua’s waist slammed into Moana’s ass like an avalanche of futa cock, balls slapping against her squriting pussy.  _ Cumming already? So much for these so called virtuous Princesses of Light. Give them a little dick and they turn into mewling sluts.  _ Aqua proved her point by giving Moana a firm slap across her cheeks, causing the flesh to ripple out and leaving a slight indentation on her right ass cheek but Moana didn’t seem to care.

“Faster, Faster spirit! Give me Isha’s blessing deep inside me!” Moana cried out.

  
“I’m giving it to you as hard as I can.” Aqua tried her best to speed up her hip thrusts, her dainty waist dwarfed but the massive wall of assflesh it was barreling into her. Her cum greased cock making wet squelching noises as the swollen flesh disappeared and reappeared from her gaping butthole. "You really love my big cock don't you princess?"

"I do! I will make sure my people sings songs of your sexual prowess and godly cock! Maidens from this day forward will pray to you to bless their bellies with child."

_ I don't know about that but okay…  _ Aqua pressed on with her anal assault.

*PLAP* *PLAP* *PLAP* *PLAP**PLAP* *PLAP* *PLAP* *PLAP**PLAP* *PLAP* *PLAP* *PLAP* "Hnnngh!" *SPLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORCH *

Her cock exploded deep into Moana's anus with one final thrust, firing several loads deep into her clenching sphincter. Aqua felt a strong contraction in her balls, she emptied nearly everything she had into the rowdy princess. She stumbled back out of Moana's depths and both girl's legs gave out on them and the two came crashing down to the deck, panting and spent. Both of them had reddened from the beating sun and the arousal still coursing through their bodies. The light stealing load that Aqua had pumped into Moana’s guts spilled from her winking hole a dark foreboding cloud billowed out with it as it spilled onto the floorboards and dripped through the cracks. Moana had closed her eyes leaving her blind to what was happening, her light flew from her body and into Aqua. Aqua could feel her body recovering quickly and her cock getting hard again from the light coursing inside of her. Aqua was quick to get back to her feet,fully recovered from her orgasm. Her drooling cock was throbbing hard. It demanded more.

_ No. We got what we came for. Let’s leave. _ Aqua clenched her fist trying to hold back her lust filled thoughts, somehow she was also feeling stronger from this encounter as well. She felt as if her muscles had increased in definition just simply from the act of cumming. This new found strength aside, she needed to get out of here before she didn’t anything she regretted. Aqua quickly scooped up her clothing that was scattered across the ship as Moana’s eyes opened.

“That was amazing, it feels soo good to have some actually fulfilling sex.” She sat up and noticed Aqua getting dressed. “Leaving so soon? I thought you’d be up for a round two.” Moana said in a sultry manner.

  
“Unforunately as much as I’d want to, I have to return to the spirit world. You passed your test after all and the gods thank you for your service.” Aqua said in a hurry whilst she was stuffing her still hard cock back into her panties. 

“Did you finish taking my light, Futanari? I think I’m feeling a bit emptier after that. I dunno my legs feel a little tingly.”

  
“Getting fucked in the ass tends to do that to you. I’m sure that is all it is.”

  
“If you say so.” Moana eyed Aqua strangely. “Well if you ever find yourself back in the mortal world, you know where to find me. Take care of yourself Spirit. You seem unsure of yourself and honestly quite troubled.”   
  
“Oh you don’t know half of it.” Aqua responded before putting out her hand, a bit of the light she obtained creating the door to the next world and she absconded into the door without a second thought.

/Epilogue/

Stepping out from the door, Aqua arrived in a rocky location that she normally would of assumed was above ground but looking up into the sky she saw nothing but the deep blue of the ocean, she was underwater.

_ Some type of air bubble perhaps? Or a dome? I can’t tell from here. I’m just glad I can breathe down here.  _ Now that she was alone, she wanted to test how strong she was becoming by quickly casting what was supposed to be a small Blizzard spell but the large Ice ball produced was closer to a Blizzara. 

**I see you have finally realized your magic potential has increased but do not fear. Your body is simply adapting for your quest ahead.**

“That’s reassuring. What could be next? Thunder spells that can level buildings?” Aqua rolled her eyes and stared at her hands in fear. This wasn’t the time to test thunder magic but it could be a possibility. However potential strength aside she had other questions now that the voice was present. “Tell me, are you Isha? The fertility goddess that Moana mentioned.”

**No. It is merely a coincidence that in that world’s mythology there was a being who granted similar gifts to yours. Gods do not transcend worlds.**

“What about that term she used? Futanari. She seemed to have me and my current goal down to a T.”

**Futanari is the term used upon many worlds for what you have become. This princess made it seem more sinister than it actually is. I did not purposefully grant you this lust that you feel. It is merely a result of the new hormones coursing through your body. Think of yourself as a teenage boy coming to grips with his changing physiology.**

**  
** **“** As someone who grew up with two teenage boys that doesn’t sound pleasant. Not to mention, somehow I don’t believe you're telling the whole truth.”

**Believe what you want but this path is the only way to your salvation. You can think that I am a liar all you want. It does not change the fact that you have been acting of your own accord. Your contempt for the princesses of heart is something that has grown within you without my doing. You should count yourself lucky that almost every princess has thrown themselves on you willingly, have you even thought about what will you do if they resist your seductions?**

“Don’t even suggest something like that. I’m not raping anyone! I’m done talking to you.” As much as she hated to admit, Aqua knew the voice was partially right and that like it or not, she was going to be fucking alot of sluts beffore thiis was over with. She began walking to get a good bearing of her surroundings. She appeared to be in a ravine of sorts which then led into what appeared to be a large complex of ancient ruins. Aqua was amazed at the scale of the architecture, perhaps it was an ancient city that had fallen into the sea? But what could have caused it to sink? Or maybe it was an underwater city that had been abandoned? The possibilities were endless. Aqua didn’t get much time to think about it as a humanoid figure jumped down to greet her in a large angry looking tiki mask. Aqua was quick to draw her keyblade as the figure brandished a spear at her. “Not again.” Aqua sighed, “What do you want? Do you live here?” The figure didn’t respond, only jabbing its spear out as a feint. Whoever this was, they were looking for a fight. Aqua wasn’t going to let the figure get the advantage and jumped forward striking her keyblade downwards at the enemy.

  
  



	5. Kida

The strange warrior in the tribal mask blocked Aqua’s first attack, showing surprising strength as she pushed Aqua away. The two began to circle around each other, waiting to see who would strike first. Aqua hoped she could quickly disarm the warrior and hopefully they could explain where she ended up, Aqua had no intentions of killing him but she couldn’t say the same for her opponent.

Suddenly her foe lashed out with it’s spear, unleashing a flurry of blows in her general direction. However these blows were negated by a quickly cast magic bubble that Aqua put up, the spear impacting harmlessly against it. As soon as the shield dropped, her attacker himself open by striking what had become thin air. Aqua was quick to take advantage of this, elbowing her opponent in the side of his mask, knocking it loose a little. She followed up by spinning around her attacker and trying to sweep her legs out from under them but they foresaw this happening and thrust their spear backwards, hitting Aqua in the gut. 

Aqua painfully exhaled as the blow nearly knocked the wind out of her, she took a few precautionary steps back as her opponent came at her again. Aqua knocked their spear away wildly in an attempt to close the gap. She was a disadvantage trying to fight them with a much shorter weapon. She tried to deliberately striking at the spear’s hand with the key head of her blade to no avail, her opponent smart enough to know what she was thinking. 

_ If they had access to Magic they would have used it on me by now, that’s how I win this. _ A look of determination blazed in Aqua’s eyes and she flipped backwards and did a cartwheel to get some distance from her opponent.

She then charged forward with her hand outstretched. She created a frozen path towards her opponent to build up speed; preparing for the finishing blow. The tribal warrior couldn’t do much to defend against it as she found her feet frozen solid to the ground and by the time Aqua had reached her, there was nothing she could do but attempt to block her attack but she misjudged where her opponent was striking. Aqua’s keyblade hooked under her large mask and with an upward motion, flung the mask up from her body. The wooden effigy flew up into the air and landed behind them. Aqua’s attacker fell to the ground with a CRASH as the ice covering her feet broke, causing her to lose her footing.

“Ergh…” The assailant lifted herself with an elbow and looked up to see Aqua’s keyblade right in her face.

“Please stand down, I don’t want to have to hurt you.” Aqua’s grip remained firm on her blade, she hadn’t made it this far because she underestimated an opponent. Now with the dust settling she finally had a chance to see who had attacked her and Aqua was immediately taken with them. For starters she was a brown skinned woman with long white hair. Aqua thought she reminded her of a less thick but extremely fit Moana. She wore a blue wrapping around her bust to keep it in place, allowing Aqua to see her impressive six pack abs. Below that was a bundle of fabric fashioned into a blue skirt. Aqua bit her lip, her brain starting to get “ideas” about what she could do now that she was in control of the situation but she resolved to wait before making a move.

“I thank you for giving me Mercy, outsider.” The woman responded. “You must forgive me, I was only defending my people.”

“I guess I can let it slide. You got a name?” 

“ Kidagakash Nedakh, princess of Atlantis. Those close to me just call me Kida.”    
  
_ You’ve got to be kidding me, another Islander Princess? And one that just falls right into my lap? I guess that voice really is watching over me, in a good way.  _ “You’ll have to excuse me, I didn’t realize I picked a fight with royalty. I’m Aqua by the way” She dematerialized her keyblade and extended a hand to the fallen princess. Kida ignored it and stood up of her own power. “You are too nice to your defeated opponents.” 

“Well let’s just say my enemies don’t usually give me mercy, so I want to be better than they are.”

Kida let out a small laugh, “With how frilly your dress is I wouldn't have taken you for a warrior.

“Frilly?” Aqua looked at her half sleeves, “Maybe I should have taken your head off.” She said jokingly.

  
“Perhaps.” Kida said, straightfaced. “What brings you to Atlantis, Traveler?”    
  
“Not sure really, I was just wandering and I ended up here.” 

“You must be a very absent minded traveler to stumble upon a city that no surface dweller has seen since the great flood.”

“The Great flood?”

Kida nodded. “Long ago, our city was swallowed into the Ocean by the Great Flood, luckily our civilization was more advanced than most and this dome was constructed to protect us from drowning. But enough about the past, we must discuss what you are going to do with me.”

“Excuse me? I spared your life, I didn’t have anything else I wanted to do with you….” 

“Ah yes, you are an outsider. I must explain to you our Atlantean custom of what happens when a warrior is defeated in combat. I’ve never been defeated so I’ve never had to explain this to a victor before. In Atlantis, when a warrior is defeated they must submit to the whims of the victor. The victor may ask for one task for them to complete.”

“And you're okay with this?”   
  
Kida looked a bit disappointed and stated, “As the princess of Atlantis, I must abide by our custom. What do you require of me?”

_ This is not happening again. This is literally too perfect. All I have to do is just ask her to blow me and I can be in and out of here in five minutes. Wait no, I can’t just beat her down and then demand she bend over for me. Oh but I bet fucking her ass has to be on par with Moana’s….  _ Aqua continued contemplating the ethics of soliciting sex from the recently defeated princess while Kida began to study her body.

Kida was entranced by the pale skinned, blue haired beauty in front of her. Her eyes zoning on her defined legs, the flesh hanging slightly over her thigh highs and how her shirt stuck ever so tightly to her chest, soaked in sweat from the recent battle. But what really drew her attention was the bulge in Aqua’s shorts. She’d noticed it as soon as Aqua had held her at keyblade-point, It was impossible to hide, especially once the battle got her blood pumping: it stirred and filled with blood, as they had conversed, its glossy pink crown stuck out from the leg of Aqua’s shorts. “I see what you require is sex.” Kida pointed to Aqua’s cockhead sticking out, breaking her train of thought and making her look down to notice her growing erection.

Aqua eyes widened, wondering how long IT had been hanging out in the open. But there was no hiding it now and this was a good segway as any into what she wanted. “Is sex something you’d want to give me?” she replied, and rested her hand on her bulge. The slight stimulation caused a few more inches to slide out from its hiding-place, the coiled-up mass in her shorts unbending like a slippery eel. Kida began to approach Aqua unfettered by its growing length and girth. Standing in front of her she placed her hand on the doughy, stiffening bridge of her veiny monstercock. “Sex is something that i’d like to have with you.” She said confidently.

Kida bit her lip and started to stroke, squeezing gently at Aqua’s embiggening shaft. She could barely wrap her hand halfway around it, making it much larger than any man from her various trysts. Aqua was even surprised at how fat it was getting, it was as if her power grew so did her cock. Aqua moaned in delight from her touch, which only made Kida pump quicker and firmer. As Aqua grew aroused, her package became active, bucking with each fattening throb, drooling globs of pre-cum that dribbled down the brown skinned princess’s left leg. Kida gasped as she heard a low, grunting gurgle coming from Aqua’s shorts. Aqua could feel her balls kicking into overdrive, churning up light-stealing cream at lightning pace.

“Impressed? I bet it’s like nothing you’ve ever seen.” Aqua gloated.

“I’ve only read about girls like you legends… the Futanari.” Kida replied as Aqua spurted an extra-thick rope of pre-cum, bigger than most men’s entire loads. 

_ That name again, I guess it's a recurring legend. _ “Mmm, yeah I’m a fuia. Why don’t you get that skirt off? Then we can really have some fun.”

Kida did as she asked,. not taking her hand off of Aqua’s cock, she began to undo her skirt with her free hand; allowing it to fall in a clump onto the ground. Aqua licked her lips as her pussy was exposed, a nice outie pussy just beginning to leak for her.

Aqua pulled Kida’s hand from her cock deciding it was time to give her the full show. She hooked her finger around the waistband of her shorts and pulled them down, fully unleashing the scope of her Futa dick and balls. Her confined cock sprang into the open and smacked Kida in the stomach, flinging a rope of cum across her chest and face in the process. Kida groaned as the strong scent of Aqua’s cum hit her nostrils. Kida was immediately reminded of the sweets her mother used to give her and found her attractions to Aqua growing stronger. Aqua then seized her chin with her right hand and peered into her eyes. Their ocean blue irises locked, Kida’s steady, Aqua’s wavering between a lingering doubt and intimate intensity. Kida didn’t react when Aqua rolled out her tongue, licking around her mouth before making a long slow route before retreating behind her teeth with a pleasant sigh.

“You are so sexy.” Aqua said, and leaned in to kiss Kida. Kida closed her eyes as their sweet, wet lips met. She slid her hand up to grope Aqua’s left boob and kissed her back. Aqua’s initial hesitancy had completely disappeared allowing her overpowering lust to take over.. As she sucked on Kida’s face, she thrust her hips forward and speared her cock through the tight embrace of Kida’s thighs, the bridge of her cock rubbing against Kida’s splayed folds. She began fucking her thigh pussy hard and fast, lubricating the hard muscle with her drooling pre-cum. Kida eyelids fluttered, feeling the warmth in her pussy growing as her clit grinded against Aqua’s pistoning girl meat. She immediately received a surge of pure desire and let it guide her. Aqua pulled from her face and laughed noticing Kida struggling helplessly to remove Aqua’s corset so she could get her shirt off. Aqua paused her thrusting and deftly undid her corset, then hooking both thumbs under the hem she struggled a bit to get them but when she did,they dropped with a meaty *SMACK*. Kida’s mouth dropped at the sight of her big, sweat-glossed, teardrop titties. They looked so juicy that Kida had buried her face between them before she had time to think. Groaning, nosing, burrowing around like a kid in a candy ocean, Kida began to pump her hips against the cock nestled between them and Aqua responded by doing the same. 

”I think that’s enough teasing.” Aqua said. “It’s time to claim what I’ve earned.”

“And I will give it to you.” Kida peeled away from Aqua, causing a big goopy strand of pre-cum to break from Aqua’s cock as she pulled it from the wet and messy flesh between her legs. Kida then dropped on all fours, sticking her tight round butt out for Aqua’s pleasure.

“Is this position suitable? This is the way our warriors usually take their women.” Kida said with a hint of humiliation in her voice while Aqua stood over her triumphantly, cock feeling harder than it ever had. Aqua could tell that she’d grown another inch and she was definitely girthier than before. She was feeling energized from the bits of light she’d stolen from cumming into her thighs and now she was ready to let it all out. 

She dropped down to her knees and positioned her weighty cock against Kida’s dripping slit. Aqua licked her lips again and then thrust forward. Kida grunted in pleasure as her vagina stretched to accommodate Aqua’s thick girl meat. The inside of Kida’s pussy was like heaven to Aqua. It didn’t grip her too tightly like Tinkerbell’s and it didn’t fight against her like Rapunzel’s virgin mound. Kida knew how to work her vaginal muscles, clenching and massaging her flesh with powerful contractions, engulfing more and more of Aqua’s cock in waves of bliss. Aqua loving it, her lips pulled back from her teeth, and her eyes rolled in an expression of dumb, frenzied lust. She pumped faster, burying three quarters of her length into Kida at a time. Kida’s pussy making wet *SCHLOP*ing noises each time she excited and entered her. The underside of Aqua’s dick, her fat cumvein, began to fill and the pressure of Kida’s squeezing pussy forced spurts of pre-cum to paint her royal cervix. 

Kida had been trying to remain strong, to not show weakness even while being taken from behind but her body betrayed her, she let out a powerful haught moan as she came all over Aqua’s cock, greasing it in a mix of juices and pre-cum some of which started to leak on the ocean floor beneath them. “M-more! Outsider! Give me more!” She cried.

Aqua had placed her hands on both of Kida’s buttocks feeling the strong glutes beneath, she moved her cheeks apart and a smile crossed her face as she knew exactly what to give her but she didn’t want to leave the wet confines of Kida’s pussy just yet. Amid the wet *PLAP*s of her balls smacking against Kida’s slit with every thrust, Aqua heard the sound of Kida’s necklace jingling around her neck which gave her a very lewd idea.

She ripped the necklace from Kida’s neck, not caring if it was a keepsake or not. On the end of the necklace was a vibrant blue crystal similar in color to Kida’s garb and the paint she wore on her face.  _ This’ll do,  _ Aqua thought as she examined it for a second before placing the crystal at the entrance to Kida’s backdoor. 

KIda gasped having never taken anything in that hole before and let out a small cry when she felt it slip inside. Her asshole opened ever so slightly to allow the crystal in, Aqua then twisted it to see how Kida would react and she did but not in the way Aqua was expected.

Kida let out a cry in a deepened voice, one not of her own. The paint on her face started to glow as well as her eyes as the crystal shined with blinding light. Aqua shielded her eyes, bewildered to what she had just done. The light spilling forth from Kida gathered around her chest before moving down to her crotch and taking shape. The light spilling from her ass began to subside allowing Aqua to finally see and what she saw was definitely a surprise. Hanging below Kida’s pussy was a glowing blue set of male genitalia. 

**It appears that unlike the other Princesses, Kida of Atlantis has the ability to manifest her light in a… unorthodox way. She’s left herself open, ripe for the taking. In this form you should be able to absorb her light from the semen that thing produces, a reverse of your usual method.**

_ Great, another sign of these Princesses lack of decency. Using such a pure power for indecent purposes. _ Aqua would scoff if she wasn’t so immediately enraptured with the eight inches of meaty light dick in front of her. This was her chance to finally experience what it was like to be with a partner with a penis, she’d always thought she’d fancied Men before this. It was time to see how things were on the other side of the fence.

Aquia pulled out from Kida, letting her own drenched cock hang out in the open; dripping fluids onto the floor. With one hand, she grabbed a hold of Kida’s newly formed cock; a massive length that was already oozing at the tip with a noticeable line of precum. With a devious smile, Aqua lined Kida’s shaft up against her face and rubbed it up and down; inhaling Kida’s charcoal scented musk into her smushed nostrils before pulling her cock back until it was perfectly horizontal facing her backside before pushing it to her lips. She continued to smile with girlish delight as she guided Kida’s cock into her warm, wet mouth with ease.

“Aqua what are you doing? That feels so… good.” Kida cooed. Any remaining sense of apprehension that might have been sitting inside of Aqua over what she was doing was quickly drained from her as she rolled her torso forward, feeling the inches slide down into her mouth. Despite not having much to drink over the course of her adventures her mouth was as moist as one could hope and Kida was glad for it. The feeling of Aqua’s tongue gliding across the underside of her light dick sent shivers down her spine. With a few locks of blue hair hanging before her eyes Aqua continued to push forward to test the limits she was presented with, and inch by inch Kida’s throbbing cock continued deeper past her tonsils. Soon her throat was bulging out and her nose was pressed tight to Kida’s fat blue testicles, lightly gagging on her shaft as her throat adjusted.

_ Nnngh, I’m such a perv, getting off to choking on dick like this. _ Aqua had a very dumb struck look on her face as she started to thrust herself back and forth, steadily facefucking herself n with sudden and forceful shoves of her head. Kida’s cock bulged the Aqua’s throat with every impact and lines of spit smeared Aqua’s lips; rolling down her cheek and chin just as her hair bounced back and forth. The rest of her remained motionless save for her boobs which were jiggling forth every time her body lurched forward.

Now with reckless abandon Aqua continued her sordid facefuc, pleasure lining up and down her body and her thighs trembling from excitement. Her cock throbbing hard and balls starting to turn blue from being denied release but she ignored these things as she was too busy giving into her carnal desire. With a lustful breath, the blue haired girl pulled Kida free from her face just enough to smear Kida’s shaft up and down her features, covering her in spit and precum as if she was buttering a sandwich. In her mind she called it the princess’s treatment, she imagined most of them would love nothing more than to walk out amongst their subjects with jizz smeared across their features.

Aqua then decided to get back to it and shoved Kida down the depths of her throat while she jerked her waiting cock,

“I don’t think I can take much more...” Kida said exasperated. “I’m going to burst!”

Kida could feel pleasure surging inside of her. Her sack was churning with hunger and she could feel her orgasm rushing through her, beginning at her core and suddenly racing through her whole body with a sudden and intense flash of joy. She pulled her cock from Aqua's mouth at the very last minute; Aqua used one of her hands to grasp Kida’s flailing shaft and guide it. With a shudder of blis, Kida let her cock pump load after load across Aqua’s features, painting across her flawless skin with ropes of cum and letting it drool into her blue hair

“So that’s what a Man feels when he marks his territory.” Kida said with relief, her breathing was hot and heavy as she finished draining her cock on Aqua’s face. She flipped onto her back to see the handiwork she left splattered all over Aqua’s face. Aqua’s eyes were painted now and lines of cum stretched over her nose and lips, practically covering every inch of flesh. Aqua merely beamed as she pressed one finger through the cum and pushed into her lips; letting it sit on her warm, pink tongue to savor the taste. “There’s no better feeling than cumming from your cock.” Aqua admitted, her hand reaching to stroke her slick, stiff length. “I’ve still haven’t marked my conquest yet.”

“By all means.” Kida said. “I’m all yours.” Aqua immediately took her up on her offer and scooped her up from the ground, noticing a new found strength that wasn’t there before, the cum on her face fading into her skin giving her more power. She then placed Kida on a nearby rock, Kida immediately threw her legs up to give Aqua access to her sopping wet hole and Aqua plunged back in. The two then placed their hands around the Hard light dick flopping as Aqua fucked Kida, jerking it to the best of their ability. This act didn’t last long as Aqua so was close to orgasm already.

“Oh, Fuck! I’m gonna cum!” Aqua yelled as her grip tightened onto Kida’s hard light shaft, she intensified her stroking; intent on the both of them cumming together to maximize light absorption.

“I am as well!” Kida said with clenched teeth, speeding up her hand to match Aqua’s. Aqua could feel her balls tightening and her cock began to spasm. She hilted all the way inside Kida and let loose as Kida’s Hard-light cock erupted all over Aqua’s chest. Kida’s legs shook and her toes curled as the biggest orgasm of her life rippled throughout her body. She didn’t understand why but it felt as if she was losing something as those light blue cum ropes from her cock splattered onto Aqua’s tits, coating the big pale cakes in her frosting. This “light” cum soon disappeared into Aqua, and with it Kida’s cock disappeared. 

  
Kida now feeling weaker looked to see her stomach swelling as Aqua pumped her full of light stealing jizz. This belly didn’t last long however as Aqua pulled out when she was done, her load spilling out of her pussy like a river and with it, the last bit of her light. The crystal lodged her anus fell to the ground, drained of its color. Darkness streamed from the creampie and around the corner, Aqua took that as her time to leaver.

  
“That was best sex I ever have.” Kida said, dazed. “You leave me feeling so weak… I never thought I could feel so tired after a good lay.”

“Tired… yeah that’s it.” Aqua said looking away from Kida as she went to gather up her clothes, she knew the door would be opening soon and she wanted to get out of here before Kida realized something strange was going on with her body.

“Won’t you stay with me? You did try and knock me up pretty good but I wouldn’t worry. Today was a safe day.”   
  
“I’m sorry but I need to get back to my travels. We probably won’t see each other again.”

“Then I bid you goodbye, Aqua. I think I need… rest.” Kida then fell unconscious without another sound.

It only took Aqua a few minutes to get dressed, she'd gotten pretty adept at it by this point. She then turned to look at the sleeping Kids and asked, "Is she going to be alright?"

**Yes. You drained her more than you should have, but she will recover with rest.**

**"** Good. Now where is the exit?"

**You'll need to walk a little, it is just around the bend.**

**"** Thanks." Aqua responded, taking off in the direction the voice told her.

**You don't seem fazed by your actions, don't you care that you caused her such distress?**

**"** You know normally I would have, but then I realized something."

**And what is that?**

"All of these so-called Princesses of Light are nothing but horny cumsluts, degenerates all of them." She said with disdain.

**So by that metric, they deserved to be used by you?**

Aqua nodded resolutely, "I'm just giving them what they want, nothing wrong with that."

**From a certain point of view, you might be seen as one and the same.**

"Don't compare me to these whores!" Aqua's eyes flashed yellow and then returned back to normal. "So what if I enjoy the sex? I can't help it, this thing you gave me has a mind of its own.

**It is merely acting in accordance to your true desires, Aqua. Perhaps being trapped for years in the land of Departure without any women did a number on you.**

"I don't have to listen to this, the door’s right here. I need to get a move on.” Aqua said dismissively before reaching for the door handle and entering.

-Epilogue-

On the other side of the door, Aqua found herself once again under the ocean but this time there was no dome to keep the water out. Quickly realizing there was no breathable Air, she stopped herself from taking a breath and heard the voice once more.

**_Do not panic, for the light coursing through your veins has modified your form for this world. Breathe, Child. Breathe._ **

Aqua suddenly inhaled and found her lungs not filling with water, somehow despite her circumstances they filled with air. She looked down to see that she was topless, her boobs clad in a clam shell bra. Below that her legs had been transformed into a long grey tail, similar to that of a Shark. Aqua also noticed while trailing her tongue around her teeth that they’d changed as well; they were a lot pointier and jagged then she’d remembered.

“I’m a… mermaid?” Aqua said, confused. She moved around a bit, trying to get used to her new aquatic form. The feeling of being able to glide so easily through the water felt so freeing and fun, something her life as of late sorely lacked. Aqua’s mind soon turned however to another pressing issue with her new body.

She reached her hands down to her crotch, patting the area down in a hurry. For the first time since she left the realm of darkness, she was actually afraid that she may have lost the organ that she considered a curse. Truth be told after the encounter with Kida, Aqua was being changed by the darkness within her… and she liked it.

Her fears were soon alleviated as she found that the layer of scales over her crotch could recede and out came her flaccid cock and balls, she slipped a hand underneath them to check if her vagina was still there and was met with a surprise…. Another penis.

Aqua pulled the second flaccid length out and saw that it was perfectly identical to her other one, as to why she’d grown it; she figured that because she was displaying the anatomy of a shark, she must have gained organs similar to theirs.

_ Well that’s just another for me to jerk with…  _ Aqua wrapped her hands around her dicks sand began to stroke them. It was like she was possessed, her burst of fear soon replaced with that of lust and satisfying herself; not caring if anyone was watching. Her cocks grew nice and hard in her hands as she sped up her strokes, both of her cocks seemed to have the same max length, proving to be mirror images just stacked on top of each other..

Aqua remained there for several minutes vigorously jacking herself off, grunting and muttering to herself. “Unngh, yeah, right there, ah f-.” The ocean current around her drowned out the squelching noises her hands were making as her palms slid down pre-cum greased shafts.

**Aqua get ahold of yourself! There is not time for this, you must find the fifth princess immediately and take her light!** **  
  
**

“Nngh.” Aqua growled and stopped what she was doing, leaving her hard dripping cock swaying. She brought her hands up to her face, looking pleased at the mess she made and lewdly began sucking and licking them clean, eyes nearly rolling back in her skull as she did. In these past couple hours she’d never stopped to actually taste herself and now she realized what all the fuss was about.

After cleaning her hands off, she scowled at the voice nagging her and responded, “Shut up, I know what I’m doing. I’m one in the charge here, not you. You want your light? You do it my way.” Her nostrils then opened, smelling a sweet and powerful scent… that of a princess.

Aqua flashed a toothy smile before taking off towards the smell, tearing through the water like a blue haired missile. Unbeknownst to her, the reason she’d specifically developed the features of a shark was to better hunt her prey, she was a sexual predator ready to tear the light away from any princess who dared cross her path and as she came to a clearing she found her prey.

  
  


A sweet little redheaded mermaid.

  
  
  
  



	6. Ariel

Aqua sat observing the Mermaid down below in the canyon, she appeared to be gathering junk that had been thrown overboard from a ship most likely. Aqua judged her to be a scavenger of some sort or perhaps a collector. She’d managed to calm down her insatiable lust down enough to think properly of her plan of action. Aqua hoped to avoid another confrontation with an undersea being so she’d have to choose her words carefully, her appearance didn’t exactly scream friendly. Perhaps a gift would be in order? The girl down below appeared to be quite fascinated with the junk she was finding. Aqua racked her brain, she didn’t have many possessions as of late. The only thing on her was her keyblades and her keychains. Bingo, the keychains. She rummaged around god knows where and decided to offer up the keychain she got from Neverland, Aqua never liked the design of it anyways and besides; taking Tinkerbell’s anal virginity was a much better souvenir. Keychain in hand, she swam downwards to the redheaded mermaid. She stopped just a few feet behind her before saying, “Hello?”   
The mermaid turned around and smiled, her beauty as radiant as the princesses who came before her. Aqua’s eyes widened and if she still had them she would have crossed them if her twin organs weren’t secured in her tail. The beautiful redhead had a large pair of round breasts just barely contained in a clam shell bra that was making Aqua go cross eyed. Her lips were as red as her hair and as plump as a ripe tomato, perfect for dicksucking Aqua was sure of it. “Why hello there stranger. What’s your name?”   
  
“A..Aqua.” Aqua mumbled, her attention squarely on the girl’s tits.

“Aqua? What a funny name, it would be like naming a bird Sky or something.” The mermaid laughed. “I’m Ariel, princess of Atlantica.”   
  


“A princess huh? I’ve certainly never met one of  _ those _ …” 

“Then this must be your lucky day! Especially because I didn’t tell anybody where I was… My father did send you to keep an eye on me, did he?”   
  
“I wasn’t even really aware of this Atlantica in the first place, I live out on my own. I’m a nomad, traveling from place to place.

“Makes sense, you are a Shark-type mermaid after all. We don’t have many of them in Atlantica.”   
  


“Why is that?”   
  
“They tend to be pretty violent and prefer to stay away from others.” Ariel quickly realized what she was implying and was quick to correct, “Not saying your violent, just from what i’ve heard.”   
  
“What else have you heard? Just curious is all.”    
  
“Well besides that, your people have a reputation for um…” She began to blush.

“What? Outstanding beauty?” Aqua said with a chuckle.

“Reproduction.” Ariel said matter of factly to which Auqa was surprised but it was an apt description of what she’d become as of late.   
  
“Yeah, we are pretty good at that….” Aqua scratched the back of her head trying to play it off.

  
“There’s also a rumor that you girl’s have ummm. Two really big… uh… feelers? If you catch my drift.”   
  
“Oh yeah, that’s uh true haha. No use lying to you when you already don’t trust me.”   
  
“No, no I trust you. I’m sorry for doubting you just a bit ago, it's just my Dad’s been getting a little suspicious about me sneaking out all the time.”   
  
“For what? To collect salvage?”   
  
“It’s not just salvage, it’s treasure! From the world above… the place I want to go more than anything else in the whole world.”   
  
“The surface huh… I’d miss it too. If I was from there y’know? Must be nice.”   
  
“Really nice. There’s a guy up there… a prince. I’d like to see him one day but….”   
  
“But what? You like a guy, you should go for him. You really think he’d turn someone as beautiful as you down?” Aqua swam a little closer to Ariel.

“Well that’s not the problem. It’s just I’m a mermaid and he’s a human. I’ve accepted that my place is in the sea, I could never experience their world, that’s why I go hunting for my treasures.”   
  
Aqua extended her hand with the Neverland keychain in her palm, “Well you may not be a human but that doesn’t mean you can’t ever meet him. In my experience, men like a gift. Perhaps this would suffice.”   
  
“Oh such a beautiful little trinket! I couldn’t just take it from you.”   
  
“Please, I insist.” Aqua thrust her hand forward a little and Ariel took it from her. The inquisitive mermaid began to examine the keychain’s construction, utterly fascinated by it. However her meddling had unintentionally caused a spark of magic to jolt from the chain which struck the clasp in the middle of her clamshell bra causing her breasts to spill free with a resounding bounce.

“Oh shoot! Not again!” Ariel exclaimed, stunned at what had just happened. “This is really embarrassing, why does this always happen to me?!” Ariel tried in vain to cover herself up but Aqua had already gotten an eyeful. As soon as the voluptuous melon sized knockers fell to Ariel’s chest, Aqua’s jaw fell open and her body responded in kind, the front of her tail thrusting forward as her cocks shot from their sheathe; rock hard and ready to go.

  
While Ariel was blinking fast trying to process her sudden wardrobe malfunction, Aqua was mindlessly drooling over her deliciously huge tits, flexing her kegel muscles to push more blood into her throbbing cocks. 

“Aqua! You’re penises! They’re hanging out!” Ariel moved her hands from her breasts, mind now occupied on Aqua’s equipment.   
  
“Yeah and? I don’t care if you see them. You like what you see?” Aqua said without a care in the world.

“I do… actually.” Ariel's cheeks had turned bright red. "I guess this confirms the rumors were true, big rumors indeed.

"Do you want to take a closer look? I don’t mind.” Aqua beckoned the naive girl over to her and Ariel descended down as if she was on her knees in the usual position. “Go on, touch them. They don’t bite.”   
  
Ariel gulped as she watched both swaying gently upwards with every pulse of Aqua’s heartbeat. Their veins were depressing and surging full with blood and her two dickholes flaring open like a raging bull’s nostrils as if they were getting ready to unload something fierce. She nervously took one in each hand just barely able to get her palms around them. It freaked her out that she could hear Aqua’s heartbeat in each of them, they felt as if they were separate from her as if they were two powerful virile pair of eels that had latched on to her!   
  
“They got some weight, yeah? Have you ever touched one before?”   
  
“N-no, I’ve never really been interested in any of the guys down here. I can’t imagine any of them are as big as this.”   
  
_ A virgin huh? A breath of fresh air from dealing with experienced Islander sluts. Should be pretty easy to get into her pants… or well tail I guess. “ _ Definitely not. We shark girls are the biggest! Almost as big as humans, I’d say?”   
  
“Really?” Ariel looked up at Aqua with those big doe eyes. “Are you saying the Prince as one of these dangling between his legs? How would I possibly handle such a thing?”   
  
“I think it’s your lucky day Ariel. Because I can teach you the ways of pleasing a man, so much so that your Prince will want to marry you on the spot.”

“You would? Oh thank you Aqua! You’re the best! Where do we start?”   
  
“Well you seem to know enough about anatomy, so I won’t bother you with the details of how they work.” A devilish smile crossed Aqua’s pleasure filled face. “Instead we will begin with foreplay.”   
  
“Foreplay?”   
  
“It’s the sex before the sex, its where you bring him pleasure without using what’s between your legs.”   
  
“I see so what would I use instead?”   
  
“There are alot of things you could do but for now, I want you to get me off with those big tits of yours, guys like that kind of stuff.”  _ And so do I. _

Ariel let go of Aqua’s members and lifted her breasts slightly, weighing them out in her hands. “I’m lucky they're so big, all my other friends have such small boobs. They’d never be able to fit both of these between theirs.”    
  
“Which makes you all the better to please your sweet prince. Now hurry, I’m starting to get a little soft here.”   
  
“Oh of course.. Right!” Ariel spread her breasts and Aqua slid her two cocks in between the supple flesh just a little bit, then with a thrust of her wais buried her twin masts into the puffy tit-pussy she’d fashioned for Aqua. At its end—a point marked by a dry *PLAP* of Aqua’s crotch against the underside of her breasts—the meat of her erections had disappeared. Only the very tips of her members remained free of the mounds’ embrace; Ariel moving her head back to stop from being poked in the eye by the flaring cock heads.

Firmly rooted, a playful (and much more elated) smirk spread across Aqua’s face, the soft, warm feeling of her stacked cocks between her breasts felt like heaven. It would be at this point, Aqua would feel her pussy begin to gush from excitement but in their watery environment it was hard to tell if anything was happening down there..

“Are you liking this? It’s a little bit rough on my boobs.”

“I’m loving it Ariel, just let me keep doing what I’m doing. You want to please your prince, right? ”

Ariel nodded and kept her breast held together for Aqua, she was determined as always and wasn’t going to let her new friend down. She began to feel the masses of cockmeat plugged between her tits slide backwards against their glossy plush. “Y’know I’m trying to understand the point of this.” Ariel questioned. “You’re basically just about to have sex with my breasts.”

“There’s not really much to think about, in the heat of passion. Logic is thrown out the window.” 

“If you say so.” Ariel decided to put on more pressure, raising her right arm away from her side and pressed it across the face of her bust like a horizontal bar ,and pushed hard with her left hand to compress her breasts on to Aqua’s cocks like she was making a dick sandwich.

“N-ngh.”Aqua groaned as her two dicks responded positively to the increase in pressure and heat, going from leaking pre-cum onto each other and getting greased up from rubbing up on top of on another to shooting out a few ropes from each hole, splattering her neck and the top of her breasts with the sticky fluid.

“Ooh, you’re making me all nice and sticky.” Ariel cooed.

“There’s more where that came from.” Aqua remarked before focusing on turning the first thrust she had completed between her breasts into an unrelenting chain. Aqua yanked, nearly half of her twin shafts free before cramming all of those inches back through the humid hole with a slovenly *CLOP*. Memorizing the effort whilst pleasure rippled up her spine, she immediately began to volley between wrenching and slamming her member out from and in between Ariel's breasts.

No sooner did the pattern of stuffing and sliding begin did it become abrasively masturbatory. Her slanted blows were as feral as her shark like appearance. Between the sexual grease lathered to the exterior of her lengths and the water surrounding her breasts, the tightness that Ariel had added with her forearm became irrelevant. Faced with the vein-swathed girths of twin cocks, her breasts remained a slimy onahole capable of accommodating even the most obscene of magical erections.

This was not to say that any of the 'ease' or 'pleasure' Aqua enjoyed was normal. For any other male, thirty seconds of railing a pent erection through a seemingly endless sleeve of moist, friction-warmed breast-flesh would have been enough to drain a massive orgasm from out of their balls but Aqua was no regular man for that matter. Her many trysts had built up a sort of tolerance for this sort of thing.

Ariel in the meanwhile was getting a little intoxicated with the sweet smelling sex stench emnating from her breast pussy and the leaking cocks being jabbed into her face,“G-God your cock smells sooo good. Do you mind if I just have a taste?” Ariel lustily plucked the utmost cock from the confines of her breast, quickly wrapping her lips around to drink the flowing pre from it. The clear fluid tasting of sea-salt caramel, drove her into a frenzy. She bobbed her head up and down a few inches, swirling her tongue and sucking that upper cock real good before putting back into between her tits. She decided to take a more direct approach this time, pushing Aqua back onto a nearby piece of debris, so she was sitting rather than standing. This done, she undid her single-armed compression of her breasts and raised both of her palms up into contact with the outer sides of her breasts. Then, in yet another expression of wordless focus, she pressed them inwards. She applied a slanted compression of her breast-flesh against her twin dicks and then began to slide her cum-scented pillows up and down along the erections trapped between them.

All of a sudden, the lubrication smeared between her breasts was put to work in her favor. Throughout Aqua's short-lived thrusting chain, blurts of cloudy precum had been dragged from her lengths amidst their countless breaches from the peak of her breasts. So voluminous was the goo spurted into the canal that differentiating the squelching and clapping noises became like a symphony of lust.

Now, these noises alluded to something even better. Mere strokes into the kneaded ascents and flattened descents, a raucously greasy *SCHLHP* could be heard from the beginning of a given descent up through the ascent that followed it. The sole interruptions for the arousing slurps came when her breasts’ undersides were dropped down to numerous *SPLOTCH!*es against Aqua’s crotch. The volume of precum pushed to pool at their peak each time she ‘hilted’ her makeshift-cunt along Aqua’s cocks.

All at once, her slowed pillow-pumping of Aqua's engorged shafts acquired additional energy and intent. The sandwiching of her palms against the sides of her breasts became a shameless hug of her soiled mounds around the entirety of their girth. Squeezing inward on both mounds as though her life depended on it, she forced the semen-greased crease set between them into its tightest and hottest configuration yet. 

Then, she made use of it. In place of the glans-focused shuffle of her breasts, Ariel began heaving the entirety of her breasts from the base of the two meat towers right to their tips. For the first time since Aqua had taken to thrusting herself in and out of their embrace, every inch of her breasts' inner surface was dragged through a punishing compression against the exterior of her shaft.

At the peak of her ascent, Ariel did not allow her mounds to simply fall back down across Aqua’s shaft. Utilizing the same semen-caked oppression that she had produced throughout her climb, she used her arms to intentionally squeeze the mass of her breasts right back down to a wet hilt to Aqua’s crotch.

Up until the completion of her first stroke, Ariel was unsure as to how potent her changed pattern would be. Her desire to make Aqua burst was what motivated the change in the first place, yet a form of possessive hunger she didn’t quite understand remained the 'executive factor' in her hug-sustained strokes.

The first hilt of her shaft was enough to convince Ariel that she had made the right choice. She could feel her cock throbbing as if something was ready to come out.. Every bulbous vein that threaded and mounted across its exterior wriggled and squirmed in response to the contact she imposed with her breasts. 

Goal-line in sight, Ariel hoisted her smushed breasts upwards just as she had before. As she went, she ignored he glutted *PLRRRT that rippled from the jizz-caked crevice between her breasts and continued to stroke Aqua’s cocks. Stroke by stroke, a controlled swamp of flesh and lubrication was mashed from the root of Aqua’s erections to their tips. Every inch was submerged, and ardently smothered by what felt to Aqua as a merciless attempt at siphoning her member for its seed.

This last bit of stroking had finally finished the job as Aqua burst without warning as her twin heads were just three quarters into Ariel’s massive cleavage. Each cock shot at the exact same time, two strands of jellied goo erupted into containment within the stretch of ‘breast-sandwich’ just inches away from this point.

Next the two holes made a loud *GLORP!* as they fired off like a geyser, shooting their load past the peak of Ariel’s breasts. Dropping down into yet another flat splatter against the mounds, its release heralded the eruption of several other chugging and squelching noises from between Ariel’s tits.

These, however, were handled by Ariel with motion. Drawing her breasts up off of Aqua’s crotch and closer towards her tips, she brought the spurting tips of her erections to a firm impaction within the ‘core’ of her breast onahole. Like this, the ‘cause’ for the slovenly noises that poured from her breasts—this being a repeated ejaculation of light stealing semen into the mired crease between them—was denied the sordid overflow that ought to have come with it. Instead, the contents of Aqua’s orgasm were progressively packaged within the same mess of flesh and fluid that had consumed her member in the first place. Unbeknownst to Ariel however, packing all of that virile reproductive fluid into her bountiful breasts was only serving to hide the nefarious purpose of this titjob. The growing glob of semen was draining her of light at an exponential rate and back through Aqua’s twin members. Aqua could feel herself growing stronger by the minute as she was taken by her orgasm, every shot of seed spewed into her breast pussy just heightened to pleasure she was receiving.

This surge of power also helped to increase the force of semen shooting from her twin heads, making it increasingly hard for Ariel to keep it all contained.

“I didn’t know you could produce so much semen! Let’s just hope my prince doesn’t make this much.” Ariel commented as the semen glob sludged between her breasts shot out like a haggard geyser from the peak of her breasts. Undiluted for its sandwiching between her breasts, its contents flopped out over the peak of her mounds moments prior to the ejection of several others.

Appropriately, these spurts began petering out in time with the end of Aqua's orgasm. The final few *PLORPS* that echoed out from between her mounds came with no consequence; only a breathy exhalation from Aqua and a silent spread of her jizz-plaster atop her breasts. Feeling that she completed her lesson, Ariel released her breasts from the hug she had folded around them.

Impressively, hardly any of her Aqua’s light stealing cum spilled from between the mounds after the fact. Instead, outflow of the substance was limited to a honey-like ooze from her bust’s face and underside. 

“Hoo boy, My arms are feeling pretty tired.” Ariel said, rubbing her sore biceps. Her breast weighed down on her more heavily than before, plastered and drenched in Aqua’s cum. Ariel looked at Aqua whose two cocks had begun to deflate slightly, bubbles coming of her dickholes as she continued to leak cum into the water surrounding her.    
  
“What’s my next lesson?” Ariel asked as Aqua seemed to be deep in thought. Our intrepid heroine was facing a bit of a moral dilemma. She knew she had more than enough light to create a door to get out of here but it didn’t appear like it usually did. As if the darkness sensed that she wanted to continue with Ariel… she wanted to take her virginity. Aqua knew that she was risking Ariel’s life in doing so, her increased semen count due to her second cock and absorbed twice the amount of light as usual.

But increasingly she felt a lust inside her that wouldn’t be sated by merely fucking a set of big mermaid tits, she wanted the pleasure of fucking one as well. She got up from the piece of debris and swam to Ariel, a foreboding presence in front of the tinier girl.    
  
“One last lesson…. Sex. Let’s see if you got what it takes to take big dicks like these.” Aqua said, putting her hands around Ariel’s torso.

  
“Oh, forward are we? I don’t know about going that far, I was saving myself for him.”   
  
“It’ll be all for nothing if your vagina is waaaay too tight for him. Let me stretch you out a bit to get you ready. He won’t be able to tell the difference.”   
  
“I guess there really isn’t a difference between a used and virgin pussy is there? Well up and at em then!” Ariel laughed as Aqua lifted her up and brought her down on her twin dicks. Their heads dragging up Ariel’s tail until a part of it gave way to let them into her merpussy. 

“Wait both of them at the same time? They aren’t going to fiiiiit!” Ariel cried in protest but it was too late, the pulsing head of her dual erections collided with her soaked outer lips as Aqua brought her down on her lengths and forced the pudgy entranceway into yet another splatter-laden spread around her girth.

Ariel’s next words turned into a pleasure-addled coo, as Aqua dropped her pushed into her inch by inch. Embraced amidst orgasmic eruptions of cunt-syrup against their shafts and the suggestive squelching of cunt-flesh against its vein-studded girth, the end of her first drop downwards came only after the wall of her cervix denied it further progress.

And then it began again. Ariel could feel the twin cockmeast dig in against the peak of her womb, Ariel’s cervix actually opening slightly unlike a human’s allowing it to slip in at the slightest pressure its face. Thus, in what seemed to be a single prolonged, gut-wrenching and fluid slogged instant, the entirety of Aqua’s cocks were driven to a stomach-tenting hilt within her from vaginal canal to womb.

The brutal effectiveness of Aqua’s efforts was not without consequence. The pleasure smeared and smothered against the meat of her members reminded Aqua how close she was cutting it to causing actual injury and if she did not proceed carefully, her decision to skewer her cum glazed erection into her without prepping her first could have caused damage..

But she had prepared for this. The past few hours of fucking princesses with her magical cock had steeled her control over her thrusts. Her concentration in fucking Ariel had been broked when Ariel wrapped her arms around her and drew her into a kiss which Aqua proceeded to push Ariel from her lips and go for a different target: her breasts. Aqua grabbed ahold of the supple flesh and cleaning them off with her tongue. She spread open her sticky breasts, seeing the ropes of cum spreading apart as she pulled her jellied breasts apart. Like a feeding frenzy she devoured the creampie she’d dumped into them like it was nothing. Chewing and swallowing her thick cum caused pleasure to shoot all the way down her esophagus as her warm swill flooded into her stomach. Once sufficiently clean she used those sharp shark’s teeth she proceeded to nibble and pull on the fat nubs that had pressed into her own bust. Ariel cried out in pain and pleasure as Aqua teetered between actually breaking the skin. She continued like this for a while playing and biting her breasts while fucking her sillty until with one final thrust, Aqua was beset by a powerful orgasm, her cocks discharging an obscene amount of semen, the light she stole having replenished her stores. 

The combined force of both her cocks erupting blasted through her cervix and dumped Aqua’s virile shark semen deep into her royal womb. However, Ariel’s unique mermaid physiology seemed prepared for this and her vagina spread away from her glans to allow for more of her load to remain inside of her. Consequently, the threads of nut that wriggled through her cumveins in the seconds that followed—bulbous chains of girl jizz as wide as a human thumb—were allowed ample use of its interior. Her twin cocks splattered her walls and pooled in the well of semen growing at the back half of her womb.

Aqua smiled as she saw Ariel’s skin greying slightly, a sign that she had been more than drained of enough light for her to leave this place. Once again, she’d reduced another shining princesses’s face into a familiar state of detached bliss. Eyes rolled back in their sockets? Check. A slack-jawed smile? Check. An inflated and cum bloated belly? Check.

Aqua then pulled wrenched Ariel from her twin phalluses, dragging out a gob of cum that immediately turned cloudy in the water around it. Ariel’s once virgin pussy was left ruined and gaped open, slowly her protective scaly flap covered the destroyed orifice. Not having any legs to turn to jelly, she instead drifted backwards until she found a piece of debris to rest herself on.

  
“I feel like I’m on reef nine but I feel so weak…” Ariel said weakly. “I guess we mermaids can’t keep up with you shark types.”   
  
“Just sleep it off, you’ll be fine. Look on the brightside, I got you nice and stretched out for your lucky prince.”  _ Hope he enjoys my sloppy seconds, hehehe. _

“Thank you…” Ariel said before passing out. The darkness placed within her womb slithering out and creating a door for Aqua to leave through.

  
  


**_You’ve truly become callous in your travels Aqua. Tsk Tsk Tsk, and here I thought you considered yourself a hero._ **

“Getting snarky with me now are you? I wasn’t THAT rough with her and she enjoyed it. Got a little lesson out of it even.”

**I think all that light you’ve been collecting is starting to go to your head.**

“Preposterous, I’m just getting fed up with all these slutty princesses you keep having to fuck. I’m not gonna let them have their way with me like Rapunzel, I will be the one on top. These sluts are for MY PLEASURE, got it!?”   
  
**_Noted._ **

“Also I’m gonna blow a gasket if the next world is water based. I know my name is Aqua and all but it’s not funny. While your at it, maybe find me a princess that doesn’t want to have sex? I’m getting bored just having them all fawn over me.”

**_I don’t control the choice of princess unfortunately. You are in the dark as much as I am._ **

“Fair enough. I’m getting out of here.”

Aqua then opened the door and swam through, hoping to regain use of her legs.

  
  


/Epilogue/

Aqua found herself tumbling through the door and straight down into hot sand. 

“Ah!” Aqua gritted her teeth and pushed herself back up onto her butt… wait a second, her butt! Aqua immediately saw that she wasn’t wearing her leggings but her legs were back and her extra phallus had disappeared, leaving her with just one plump flaccid cock between her legs and her slightly wet vagina underneath.

“Oh thank god.” She hugged her thighs like she was seeing an old friend again and found her leggings a few feet away from her. “You know I didn’t mean to drop me off in the complete opposite of a water world. Be careful what you wish for I guess.”

Now fully dressed she looked off into the distance and saw a nearby city where she immediately began walking towards, figuring the next princess would be inside.


End file.
